Chapter 1
by Angelic987
Summary: Might delete first fanfic, but anyways this be the second one. With Leo and OC,and various others characters, but mainly those two. WARNING: Leo may be a little OOC sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Lydia POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open.

I looked around, sunshine stinging my eyes. I let my eyes get used to the sunlight and realized where I was. I'd seen this place thousands of times before; in books, on TV, everywhere. It was the Parthenon, and not the duplicate one in Nashville. This was the real thing; the one in Greece. I stood up and ran my fingers along the worn columns. Dust came off on them and I wiped them against my shorts. I stopped and danced around and jumped. I even squealed like a little fan girl too. Then I paused and felt my shoulders droop.

"This _has _to be a dream," I said aloud.

A woman began walking towards me in an long white chiffon. It flowed around her as she walked. She held a spear in one hand and she smiled at me. This could only be person, because I'd seen her enough times to recognize her anywhere. It was my mom, Athena. I rolled my eyes and let out a huge breath.

"Yupp, this is _defiantly _a dream."

The woman laughed, making the ground vibrate a little. "Yes, it is daughter. But I figured I'd make the setting a little pleasant, for the news I shall give you will not be." Her face darkened with every word. A shiver ran down my spine. It was already bad enough when gods visited their children in dreams. It never usually meant that they were just stopping by to check on you, ya know, 'Hey how ya doing?'. It usually meant trouble. To make matters worse, my mom even said that she had bad news for me. Great.

Athena must have read my troubled expression. She gave me a sympathetic look and waved her hand in front of me. A stone bench appeared, and she said, "Here, let's have a seat." I reluctantly sat and crossed my arms over my chest.

"By now, I know that you are fully recovered from the battle with the giants and Gaea. And I have to say, you did wonderful. I am very proud of you Lydia. But alas, trouble never ceases, and I am afraid that you will have to choose wisely. You will aid the enemy in a surprising way" My eyes bulged out of my head and I had to catch my breath.

"What? How can I be aiding the enemy? That would make me like the ultimate trader! I can't do that to my friends. I can't do that to L..." My voice trailed off and I blushed a little. I shook my head and asked, "How will I be helping, and what is this 'trouble'?"

My mom stood and smoothed her dress.

"Unfortunately, I cannot share that information. It is part of your destiny and if I tell you, then you'd try desperately to change it. And we both know that that's not the wisest thing to do." I stood up too, my head whirling with questions. Questions I knew wouldn't be answered anytime soon. Athena placed her hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. Her eyes were still startling; no matter how many times you saw them. "You'll find out soon enough daughter." The sky rumbled in the distance and Athena looked up sadly. "I must go now, for my master Zeus calls me back." She began walking towards the edge of the temple, light radiating in front of her. She snapped her fingers and she was gone. And I woke up, back in my bed.

I sat up, my head throbbing.

I moaned quietly and ran my fingers through my hair. As if to make my headache worse, someone began banging wildly on the door. I was about ready to scream now. Mostly from how overwhelming my dream was. My siblings woke up sleepily and began groaning. Malcolm fell out of bed, grabbing for his sword. I was already charging for the door, and I pushed him back in bed. "Stay here," I said as I passed by.

I yanked the door open and pointed my sword at the person's neck. It took me a minute to realize who it was and instead of lowering my sword, I pressed it harder against their throat. "What do you want Leo," I growled. He raised his hands in surrender and grinned wildly at me.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"It's 3:00 AM, you could've waited till the morning, Repair Boy!"

"It _is _morning, Baby. 3:00 _AM." _I jabbed my sword harder at him and he made gagging noises. "Don't call me that," I said, even though hearing Leo call me 'Baby' made my insides tingle.

My cabinmates groaned from inside the cabin. "Could y'all flirt somewhere else please? Or could you at least shut the door?" One of my other siblings, Sofia, got up and slammed the door shut. Leo moved my sword from his neck and said, "Hey I actually need Annabeth too." I heard her moan from inside and heard shuffling. The door burst open and Annabeth appeared, analyzing both me and Leo. "What, could you possibly want at this time of the morning?" He grabbed both our hands and dragged us from the front porch. I tripped on one of the steps and cursed at him. He let Annabeth go, launching her a little harder than I think was meant. He held on tight to my hand though. I looked down at it and back up at him. He kept his gaze forward though, smiling from ear to ear. I smiled to myself. The bushes rustled and a boy burst out, Percy, and tackled Annabeth. She began giggling and laughing.

"So why did you kidnap us, our siblings are gonna come after you, you know that right," I asked.

Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"It'll be worth it, because I get to do this," he said, and he leaned down and kissed me, right on my lips. He slowly pulled away, grinning again, and began running. I stood, awestruck, and licked my lips. I dashed after him, laughing.

When I finally caught up with Leo, Annabeth, and Percy, I asked where we were going. Percy's expression changed a bit, but went back to smiling. "Meeting. Very important," he exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow and said, "So important that y'all had to come in the early morning hours, and get us." He nodded. We were deeper into the woods now, and it was getting colder. I was only wearing really short shorts and a tank top. The occasional sounds of monsters filled my ears. As we got closer to a circular clearing, I heard hushed voices. We went through some more bushes and trees and stumbled in. Eyes all focused on us. I made out all the faces that were now illuminated by the fire in Leo's hands. Piper. Then there was Jason, Hazel and Frank, from Camp Jupiter?

**********REVIEWS PLEASE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY :)********************


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lydia POV**

"What are you guys doing here," I asked. It came out sounding a little harsh though. I quickly back tracked and said, "I mean, how did you get here?"

Hazel stepped forward, hugging me firmly, and said, "We escaped, silly. There are lots of underground tunnels at camp," in a cheerful tone. Frank followed came towards me too, looking at me before hugging me. "Good to see you too, Lydia," he said, wrapping his arms around me. Leo shot him a death glare, and Frank quickly returned it. "I know that Hazel. I just can't believe you two actually managed to escape from Alcatraz," I joked. She looked at me, confused, and said, "I don't get it." Frank whispered something to her and they walked over to the others. Jason was the last to hug me, he was shaking really bad. He just shook his head and walked away.

"Hey could you help me make a fire," Leo whispered in my ear.

I nodded and raised my hand, moving a couple logs and branches towards the middle of the clearing. Leo stood over them and set them ablaze. "Thanks," he said back to me.

Oh yeah, I have the power of telekinesis, a gift from my mother.

Jason and Percy both noticed the fire and began quietly clapping, grabbing everyone's attention, to get the meeting started. Everyone sat around the fire, some faces grim, some confused. Mine's was one of the confused ones. I sat next to Annabeth and listened.

"I think some of you know why you're here. But if you don't, then we'll let Jason explain," Percy said. He rolled his eyes and started talking. "I had a dream last night. Actually quite disturbing if you ask me. I was here at Camp Half Blood, in Cabin 1, standing in the doorway. It seemed kinda normal at first, but then the giant creepy statue of Jupi—I mean Zeus came alive and started talking to me."

"Oh yeah, that _is _creepy," Percy threw in.

"Anyways, he said that there was gonna be trouble. Big trouble and that the seven would have to reunite again, along with an extra person. Then he said that there would be a surprising person that would make or break us, and that they would be the eighth."

Dread washed over me as I realized that _I would_ bethe one breaking them. I quickly hid my disbelief and sadness and kept listening.

"Turns out that we all had the same dreams," Percy continued, "each of our parents coming to us and warning us. It's really something."

"Nothing like this has ever happened before," Annabeth said. She turned toward me and gave a knowing look. She must've seen my face when Jason was talking. Her look said, _Explain to me later. _I nodded and stared into the fire. My heart was racing and my head was swirling with thoughts. Leo caught my eye and smiled, I smiled back faintly and looked away.

"So we have to unite again and find out who the eighth person is," Jason said. "We're also gonna need a prophecy from the oracle too. And we'll have to warn Chiron about this," Percy chimed in. Everyone nodded in agreement and whispered among themselves. Percy and Jason looked around. "We good? Great. You guys get back home and get some sleep. We'll talk more later." Everyone dispersed; Hazel, Jason, and Frank standing over a hole Hazel had just made and waved goodbye to us. We waved back and they disappeared.

When we had reached the cabins, everyone went their separate ways, except for Leo and I.

He rocked back and forth nervously. He could tell something was on my mind and he finally said, "What happened back there at the meeting. You looked scared or something." I waved my hand, and said, "Nothing, it was nothing." He didn't seem to believe me, but he didn't press me for answers. He nodded and stepped closer. He pulled me closer and I relaxed against him. I squeezed him tight and he combed my hair with his fingers. "I'll see you later Lyds," he whispered and walked towards the Hephaestus cabin.

**********REVIEWS PLEASE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY :)********************


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lydia POV**

After I got out the shower, I did my hair and put my orange camp shirt and skinny jeans on. Then I put on my brown combat boots and my belt. I hooked my sword in one of the loops and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and brushed my teeth. Annabeth appeared in the doorway and leaned against the frame. I slowly turned towards her, toothbrush hanging from my mouth. I pulled it out and smiled at her. She stared at me.

"Explain," she demanded.

I kept brushing and rinsed and leaned against the sink. She tapped her foot impatiently. "You can't lie to me Lydia. I saw your face last night." I sighed and let the words spill out. When I was finished, Annabeth went into full thinking mode. "You, helping the enemy? But why you?" "I was thinking the same thing? Of course mom won't tell me. I just… I don't wanna betray all my friends. I don't want to be the one that ends up helping destroy you all," I said sadly. Annabeth pulled me in for a hug, and I almost felt like crying, but I never cried in front of people. Not even Annabeth.

"It's gonna be ok. I promise. Look, we need to get going. Frank, Hazel, and Jason will be here any minute. You got you're bag packed right?" I nodded and she smiled at me. "We'll figure this out, ok?" I smiled and walked back put towards my bed and grabbed a drawstring bag from beside the pillow. Annabeth went out the door first and I followed her.

I went to the Aphrodite cabin to pick up Piper. I began gagging outside the door; it smelled like Chanel mixed with Juicy. I knocked on the door and waited, holding my nose. "Open the door Lacy!" "But you _just _walked past it Drew," someone whined back. I head the sound of something shatter against the wall; a vase or some kind of glass. Then there was screaming and the door jerked open. Lacy appeared and put on a smile, her braces shining in the sunlight. "Oh hey Lydia. You here for Piper," she asked. I nodded and noticed that she was looking at me frantically. She jumped a little when Drew walked up behind her. "Oh you're here for Dumpster Girl? Great, she was stinking up the whole cabin," Drew exclaimed as she waved her hand in the air. I rolled my eyes and snorted. "I don't think its Piper, I think it's you Drew. I smelled fish before the door even opened," I said, defending my friend. Laughter filled the cabin and Lacy snickered quietly. Drew glared at her and turned on her heel, charging back inside.

Piper walked out of the cabin, with her bag hanging on her shoulder. She had on jeans and a camp shirt, but had her snowboarding jacket on over it. "Good one Lydia. Let's get out of here, I think I might die from the overwhelming mixture of perfume," she joked. She waved goodbye to Lacy and we walked towards the big house in silence and walked up the steps. Percy, Leo, and Annabeth sat in chair on the porch. Annabeth rolled her eyes as Leo told her a joke. Chiron and Mr. D sat at a card table playing pinochle. As soon as Chiron had won, he rolled his wheelchair from the table and shook mine's and Piper's hands. "These three already discussed with me what happened. Now all you have to do is see Rachel. I believe she's up in the attic." I waited for Percy to go up and see Rachel, but everyone's eyes were on me.

"You want _me _to go get the prophecy," I asked in awe.

Everyone nodded like it was pretty obvious. "Well you're obviously gonna be the eighth person, Lydia. That means you should go get it," Chiron said slowly. "Not necessarily," I mumbled. I sighed and trudged up the stairs.

Rachel was sitting on a three legged stool, waiting for me. Her expression lit up when she saw me. "Hi Lydia!" "Hey," I said back. The air got colder as I chanted the words to summon the oracle's spirit. I rubbed the chill bumps on my arms as green light filled the dusty attic. Smoke coiled from Rachel's mouth as she spoke the prophecy.

_Eight shall travel south in search of strife_

_Leaving the lonely spirit without a life_

_Love shall overwhelm the hero's soul_

_Taking them back with a fatal toll_

_The sky shall consume all_

_Until lightning answers the owl's call_

_Wreckage beyond the blacksmith's repair_

_Finding solace in darkness's lair_

The smoke sucked back into Rachel's mouth and her eyes turned back to normal. She had a dazed expression on her face and she looked kina exhausted. "Thanks Rachel," I said. She nodded and smiled.

Everyone stared at me, waiting to hear the prophecy. Frank, Hazel, and Jason were there too, eager to hear. I recited the prophecy to them and let it settle in. "Why would anyone go in search of strife, isn't that something we wanna avoid," Leo asked. "And 'darkness's lair' sounds like Pluto's castle to me," Hazel put in. Everyone nodded. "'Blacksmith's repair' sounds like it has something to do with you Repair Boy," Piper added. "Well the only way to find out what all this means is to get going. You all should leave on your quest now. I wish you all the best of luck," Chiron said.

We walked down towards the beach, everyone silent.

I think everyone was a little on edge, what with the dreams we had. I know I was. Leo had repaired the Argo II of all damage and it looked as good as new. We climbed aboard the ship and all found a bedroom to stay in. Leo and Jason stayed up front and began using all these controls. Soon, the ship began rising in the air slowly. Kids from below waved to us and smiled. I had a bad feeling that this would be the last time I saw any of them.

**Leo POV**

Halfway through the trip and everything was going fine.

I sat in one of the three chairs in front of the control boards and leaned back, my hand behind my head. Hazel had make cookies for everyone and I stuffed about three in my mouth at a time. After that I downed a glass of milk. Hazel smiled at me with a far away look, as if she was remembering something. I don't know if she still thought of me as her old friend Sammy Valdez, but she didn't seem to be showing any signs. Well sometimes she accidentally called me Sammy. We also spent a lot of time together, which pissed Frank off.

Frank.

I hated that dude, and the feeling was mutual. From day one when I met that giant bear, he treated me like I was just a nuisance to him. He always kept his distance, which was fine with me, but he acted like I had some kind of disease. Then he started to get close to Lydia, which really ticked me off. I mean, yes she is single and free to date anyone she pleases, just as long as it wasn't Frank. But I never said anything about it to her. I didn't want to make her hate me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, pushing the auto pilot button.

It was silent in the caption's room, except for the occasional beep of buttons. After a while, the door slowly creaked open. I opened my eyes and Lydia was staring down at me. I smiled and she sat down. "What's up," I said casually. "Nothing, I just can't sleep. I've been trying to get a nap in. I think it's just because I'm-" "Scared of heights," I finished for her. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah." I thought back to last night when I'd kissed her. It had made me all jittery and tingly. My ADHD was off the wall. I couldn't believe I'd did that, and from her expression, she couldn't either. I couldn't tell if she was gonna slap me or smile, so I had ran away, like a wimp.

She began snapping her finger in front of my face.

"Valdez, did you hear anything I said?"

I shook my head and said, "Yeah."

"No you didn't. I said that I'm really worried about this prophecy. It's been on my mind since I heard it." "We'll just have to find out I said nudging her. She nudged me back, and then slapped my thigh playfully. "Owie," I said. She looked at me and laughed. I laughed too and watched her as she twirled in her chair. "You always know how to make me laugh Valdez," she said hugging me. She rested her head on my chest and giggled. "I have more where that came from," I offered. I sat up and smiled, "Tell me more." And so I did.

We sat there laughing. She even laughed at the jokes that weren't funny. We listened to music until she fell asleep. Her head was in my lap, and I smiled. Not only because it felt good, but because I liked her so much. Yet, she was out of my league, which made me love her so much. I feel asleep too.

I didn't sleep long because I woke up to Lydia shaking me violently, her expression wild.

"What's wrong?" She pointed at a screen blinking. It said: WARNING! EMERGENCY LANDING. "Why are we landing," I asked aloud. The ship began to rock and rumble and Lydia's expression made her look like she was about to throw up. I got off of me and stood back I tried to fix things. Annabeth and Piper burst in and screamed as the ship tilted right.

"What's going on Valdez," Piper asked frantically.

I didn't answer, I was too busy. Everyone came in and stood around me. Jason looked over my shoulder, confused. Then he looked at the screen and asked, "Why are we landing?" I whipped my head around at him. "Don't you think if I knew that, I would answer you Sparky," I said through clenched teeth. Jason stepped back, surprise on his face. The ship rocked even more. Now we were plummeting sorta. I didn't know what was going on. It felt more like something was sucking us down or something. Lydia's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I heard her say, "Ok everybody, hold on. I'm gonna try something." Annabeth shot her a worried glance. "No," was all she had time to say.

Lydia had her arms out and was pointing them towards the ground. Jason realized what she was doing ran towards the door to the ship. He yanked it open and the wind made him stagger backwards. "What are you _doing _Jason trying to kill yourself," Piper yelled over the wind. "No I'm saving our butts," he yelled back. He reached his hands out of the door and the wind picked up. He put one foot outside the ship and was about to stick the other out. "Are you crazy man," Percy shouted. Jason turned to him and then jumped out. "Yep, that dude is crazy," Percy said slowly. Everyone ran to the door to watch. Jason appeared in the side window and had his hands outstretched. He was using his powers to make the wind hold the ship up. Lydia was somehow using her telekinesis to keep it up too while I worked.

That gave me hope, and I worked as fast as I could to fix the ship. After two minutes, the ship was fixed but because of how fast we were going, we still crashed kinda hard. "Aaahhhh," everyone screamed. The ship rocked and Lydia fell over along with everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Piper POV**

I woke up, dazed and my head hurting.

I shook Annabeth awake, and then Percy. Hazel and Frank were already outside, Hazel screaming Jason's name frantically. Frank was searching for him too. "What happened," Percy said dazed. "We landed," I said quickly. I opened the door to the captain's quarters and winced. Leo was shaking Lydia, who was on the ground. He looked up at me, his face scared. "C'mon, let's get her out of here," I said. He nodded and picked her up, carrying her. Leo had suddenly gotten stronger lately.

I jumped off the ship, my heart pounding.

I prayed silently that Lydia and Jason weren't dead. They couldn't be dead, we needed them. I needed Jason. I ran around the wreckage of the ship. He was staggered around the ship, Frank and Hazel, on either side. "He's ok, just minor injuries, nothing a little ambrosia cant take care of," Frank announced. I let out a breath of relief. "Lydia's not though," Leo said, loudly. Frank rushed forward and looked at her. He touched her face softly and moved her hair from her face. There was blood on her forehead from a cut. "Dude! Stop creepin' on her face and let's get her help," Leo growled. Frank glared at him set her down near a rock. I looked up and saw scared people staring at us and at the ship.

I began walking towards them, and they stepped back. I tried my best to make my voice sound calm and confident, even though I was completely terrified. "Don't worry, nothing to see over, just go on with your business people. We're just normal teenagers here." Some began nodding. One man in trousers and a flower print shirt said, "Is the girl ok, she looks injured." I looked back at my friends, who were now standing over Lydia. Annabeth was at her side, her hand on Lydia's chest. She was feeding her ambrosia. "I'm a doctor, I can see if she's ok," the man added in. Annabeth shot me a glance that said _Just say no, we got this._ I nodded to her and gave the man a sweet smile. "No thank you sir, we've have everything under control. Just go about your business," I said. He nodded slowly and walked away with his wife.

I ran back and kneeled down next to Lydia.

"Is she gonna be ok?"

Annabeth nodded. "The will help heal any wounds. It's just her wrist; its swollen really bad and is twisted pretty bad." Leo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Frank glared at him.

"What happened back there Valdez? You could've killed us all! Hell, you nearly killed Lydia!" Leo drew his attention to Frank and his expression was serious and deadly. "Well I _didn't _kill her. And the ship crashing wasn't my fault!" Frank stepped closer to Leo, his bow and arrow drawn. Leo's hands were now engulfed with flames and Frank's expression wavered a little. Leo noticed and sneered. "You're careless Valdez, you could've murdered all of us before we were even halfway through the quest," Frank said again. "Yeah right, too bad I didn't murder you though," Leo fired back. I stepped in between them and begged them to stop fighting. "Yeah, it was just an accident. We're all fine now, that's what matters," Hazel said. Hazel's voice seemed to have more effect than mine's did and the two stepped away from each other. Jason, who was sitting next to Lydia, asked where we were.

"Fort Pulaski," Annabeth said. "I've read about this place before, it's in Tybee Island, Georgia. But were actually on the island of Cockspur." "Fort Pulaski," Frank repeated. "I've heard of it too."

The island was pretty big, but the fort seemed to cover most of it. There were trees everywhere along with lots of flowers and a beach. There was a lighthouse in the distance and the orangish pink sunset made the place look nice.

"Well how do we get off this island?"

"What about my ship? It happens to be our transportation. Did you forget," Leo asked. "Pssh, that thing's beyond repair now," Frank whispered. Hazel slapped him in the back of the head and shushed him.

"We'll have to find a way to fix it. Piper and I will find somebody that knows something around here. Percy, Frank, you can help Leo right? Hazel, you stay here and watch Jason and Lydia," Annabeth instructed. Frank was the only one who seemed displeased with his task, but we dispersed anyway.

Annabeth and I walked towards the actual fort, going up a ramp. The fort was surrounded by a large trench water on all sides. Inside, there were groups of people, and people in bright blue shirts, most likely the tour guides. We walked up to a free one and asked how to get off the island. She was a tall, older woman, about in her early forties. She had waay to much on and looked really mad.

"Excuse us ma'm, but could you tell us how to get off this island and back to the mainland," I said in a sugary sweet voice. I put on a blinding smile, and nudged Annabeth with my elbow. She followed my lead and smiled with me. The lady looked back and forth between us and finally said, "The way you kids came on." My smile faltered and Annabeth frowned. "Ma'm we _really _need to get off this island, like now. Ya see, two of our friends are badly injured and we need to get them some medical attention," I sorta lied. The lady shrugged her shoulders and Annabeth grabbed at her dagger. I put my hands over hers, but before I could speak, a tall man came up behind us, his hands on either of our shoulders. He was tall and we had to strain to see his face. He had large thick rimmed square glasses, like he was trying to be a hipster. He gave a crooked smile.

"Are my daughters giving you trouble miss. Such a fine woman like you shouldn't be bothered by such trouble," he cooed. The woman smiled and giggled. "Gross," I said under my breath. The man glared at me and gripped my shoulder harshly. "We'll just be on our way then. Have a nice day!"

The man drug us from the fort and into the open. Annabeth tried shaking him off and I grabbed for my dagger. His gripped tightened and he looked down. "Oh no you don't," he said, swiping my dagger away. Annabeth broke free and drew her's at him. I took the distraction as a way to get away and kicked the man in his groin. "Ahh, you little brat!" He grabbed at his crotch and I stood back by Annabeth. "Who are you," Annabeth demanded. The man slowly stood and grew a couple more feet, until he seemed as tall as a skyscraper. His clothes disappeared and there was just a loose loin cloth covering him. His two eyes became one big ugly brown eye with an unruly bushy eyebrow. His glasses morphed and they were the same, but with one frame. A spiked club appeared in his hand and he raised it above his head. A Cyclopes. I despised them ever since three of them had planned to have me last year as a side with a bowl of extra spicy salsa.

"I am your daddy! Now be good little girls and let me gobble you up!"

He stomped towards us and we screamed. We ran around him, and I picked up my dagger, which he'd dropped, from the ground. Tourists came running from inside the fort to see what the commotion was about. They screamed in terror and ran back inside. The Cyclopes laughed at the screaming people. "Ahh, I love the sound of scared mortals," he laughed. "Oh great, a physco monster," Annabeth said. We both charged the monster, Annabeth launching herself into a flip and stabbed the monster in the chest. "Ouch. Bad little girl!"

"Sorry _Dad,_" she spat at him.

He chuckled and swung is club at her, missing his by an inch. I ran and dug my dagger deep into his lower leg. He howled in pain and grabbed at his bleeding leg. My eyes darted to a cannon, guarded by ropes. "Annabeth," I shouted. She looked towards me and I pointed towards the cannon. "What if it's not loaded," she said running with me towards it. "Not the cannon, the ropes!" Annabeth stopped and looked at me like I was crazy. "Is everyone crazy around here," she asked. I took my dagger and slashed two the ropes and dashed back to the Cyclopes that had now collapsed in pain. I ran along his bumpy back and he rose to his feet.

"Arg, get off me demigod!"

I snatched his glasses, (or glass), off his face and threw them to the ground. He stepped on them, and they made a loud crunching noise. "Oops," he said. I took the rope and tied it around his neck as tight as I possibly could. Tourists stared up at me from the fort in both fear and awe. The monster gagged and choked, his eye watering. I took my dagger and stabbed him in his large eye, and he screamed. Annabeth struck him in the back with a solid blow from the cannon. I knew it wouldn't kill him, so I sunk my dagger deep into where I guessed his heart would be(if monsters even had one). He screamed a final time and burst into golden dust, showing me with monster remains. Annabeth rushed forward, drenched in sweat and breathing hard.

"Piper," she started, "that was amazing!"

I managed a smile and sheathed my dagger.

"C'mon, let's get back to the others."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hazel POV**

Piper and Annabeth came running past me. Their hair was wild and messy and Piper was covered in gold flakes. They also had a weird smell, like the inside of a sewer.

"What happened," I asked, concerned.

"Cyclopes. Amazing. Piper. Kill," Annabeth said, gasping for air. Jason grinned at Piper and she blushed. "It was nothing really," she said humbly. Percy ran out and walked towards us. He was covered in oil and his hair was sticking up. "What happened? Did you two find us a way out of here?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"No the tour guide wasn't much help, and then we got attacked by a monster." "How's the ship going, we really need to get going." Frank burst out from the ship, and threw his towel down on the ground. His sleeves were rolled up, which showed his muscles. I smiled to myself. "Horrible," he said angrily. Leo stomped out after him. "He can't get this stupid ship working anymore. We have no transportation," Frank said sadly. He turned an glared at Leo, but he didn't notice.

It bothered me, the way they always fought. I knew it was because Leo was a fire user and Frank's life was destined to be ended when his wood stick burned out. The two were a bad combination. Then to make matters worse, Frank was jealous that I'd gotten so attached to Leo. But he looked and reminded me soo much of Sammy. They even acted alike. Now, Leo and Frank were fighting even worse than before. It wasn't just them; Percy looked like he wanted to suddenly pick a fight with someone.

Then the sound of large horns droned from behind us on the river.

Everyone turned around and looked. It was a large ship, even bigger than the Argo II. It was like a battle ship though, with deadly cannons and everything. "Who is that," I asked.

Someone got off the ship and they walked towards us. It was a man, with sunglasses on. But behind his glasses were red balls of fire instead of eyes. Frank stopped and gazed at the man, like he knew him from somewhere. Percy stepped forward and said in a low voice, "Ares."

"That's right maggot. But I'd sound a little bit more cheery if I were talking to my only source back to the mainland," Ares said back. "You're our transportation! No way, guy we can't go with this trader," Percy shouted. "Then you wont be going _anywhere _kid," Ares growled. I slapped Percy's arm and began apologizing. "We're sorry for him Mars, I mean Ares. We would be _very _grateful if you'd take us back to the mainland," I said, hoping that he'd forgive Percy. "I like this girl here, even if she is a Roman," he said pointing to me. "Hop aboard, maggots."

As soon as I got on the boat and we set sail, I felt nauseas. I hated boats and got sea sick every time I was on one. Frank held my hand the whole ride to Savannah, which made me feel better. I saw that he kept staring at Ares.

"He's nothing like Mars," he whispered.

"That's because right now, he's in his Greek form. You know the Greeks are nothing like the Romans; they're more… laid back then us."

Frank nodded and stared at the many shops in downtown Savannah as we pulled into the Port of Savannah. The sun was setting even more now, and cast a purplish glow across the sky. The ship jerked to a stop, and I rocked on my feet. I was eager to get off this boat and onto land. "Kay maggots. This is you're stop," Ares said. "But what's here," Annabeth asked. Ares turned to her as he was escorting us off the ship. "An old friend of mine runs a shop down here. I think you'll find her very helpful on your little quest," he said slyly.

We had to drag Leo off the ship. He was too interested in all the weapons and the controls and everything. "Let's go Sam—I mean Leo," I said. He looked back one more time at a cannon and walked off with us.

"Ok, where do we start," Lydia asked.

She was finally awake now. She had gauze wrapped around her wrist and a Hello Kitty Band- Aid over her cut. Her smooth latte color had returned and she looked normal again. Lydia felt like a sister to me and my heart ached when I thought that she would die. She'd taken care of me all the times I was hurt, so it only felt right to do the same for her.

"Maybe we should just start looking for any sign of someone fighting," I suggested.

Lydia looked over at me and smiled. "That sounds like a good idea."

Everyone followed Lydia, because she had been down here plenty of times and knew this place by heart. She was actually from Georgia, except she was from way up in Decatur. I felt like we were on a tour instead of a quest, because she was telling us things like all the great places to eat and stuff.

Leo held her hand tightly and whispered in her ear. She giggled softly and said, "Ok ok, I forgive you, for like the millionth time." I figured Leo had kept apologizing for the crash. "I'm just mad I didn't get to fight any monsters," she said looking back at Annabeth and Piper. Percy looked up at a shop on the second floor and smiled. It was a fortune teller. "How bout we stop up there guys. Maybe they'll give us some insight on our quest," he joked. We shrugged our shoulders and climbed up the steps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth POV**

The door opened with the jingle of a bell.

I walked in first, followed by everyone else. My skin tingled, and I got a weird feeling. I didn't want to mention it though; everyone looked so happy, and they didn't need anymore bad news after our little crash. There was a woman sitting at a table in purple and black silk cloaks. She was wearing a mural crown and was adorned in many shiny jewel. I looked and there was a cornucopia hanging by a nail on the wall. The place was dark, and instantly knew something wasn't right.

"Guys, something's not right about this place," I whispered.

Lydia sighed and said, "Stop being such a party pooper Annabeth, I wanna get my fortune read." Everyone else agreed. I was shocked. "Well I thought you guys would be more concerned about living or dying but I guess I was wrong!" Everyone yelled at me and waved their hands, dismissing me. "Gods Annabeth, do you have to be so uptight and scary," Percy asked. He smiled and eagerly waited to be read. I huffed and walked out the door, angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Lydia POV**

The woman told me to sit down. She looked like someone I had seen in a book once. But the massive crown was really overdoing it. I don't know how she held it up. "Hold out your palm young demigod. Let me read your future," she said. Her voice was ancient, yet smooth. I jerked my hand away. "How did you know-," I started. She shushed me and took my hand. Her eyes began to glow and she got a far away look. She tilted her head as smiled.

"Why, you already know your future, but I am forbidden to tell you the rest. The Fates, they won't allow it," the woman said.

She laughed and released my hand, her eyes dimming.

"Next," Piper said pushing me out of the seat.

I pushed her back and she staggered back. "I wasn't finished," I yelled at her. Meanwhile, Frank raced for the seat at the same time as Leo. They glared at each other and began fighting for the seat. Percy raised his hands in the air and made the sprinklers go off, soaking everyone. I lifted my head, my bangs now plastered to my face. My own eyes began glowing white and I screamed in anger. "Percy," I shouted. I raised my hand and made a flicking motion, causing the cornucopia to fly off the wall and smack Percy dead in the head. Piper took that as a chance to tackle to ground, her dagger held against my throat. I glared at her.

"Tyche wouldn't appreciate that very much," said a low voice.

Everyone stopped fighting and turned to look at the woman. Annabeth burst in the door and looked around. "Why are you all fighting," she asked slowly. "What happened to the physic?" She looked the girl up and down. She looked like she was in her early twenties, maybe 20 or 21. She had straight black hair and a long white off the shoulder dress. She had plenty of gold jewelry on and looked like some sort of dark princess.

"Oh don't mind me, I just came here to see a good fight," she said twirling her hair.

"Wait, why were we fighting anyway," I said, coming out of a daze.

"I don't know," Percy said slowly.

"Wait a minute I know who you are," Hazel said speaking up. We all looked towards her. "You're Discordia, goddess of strife and well, discord." The girl smiled. "Discordia is my Roman counterpart, I am Eris," she said, running her finger along an apple. It turned a brilliant gold and she smiled. "My friend Ares told me you demigods needed help. She waved her hand and made a baggie of mortal money and a baggie of drachmas appear. Then she looked up at Hazel, Jason, and Frank and threw in a couple denarii. "The best I can do is send you to an friend in Florida. There he will help you the rest of the way. But I warn you, Paris is a little bit… stubborn and heartbroken. He just won't get over it. It was only one time," she said. I looked at her confused. She shook her head and tilted it to the right, as if listening to something. "Yes Hermes, right away," she mumbled. I noticed there was an earpiece in her right ear. "There might be a little bit of trouble with you," the goddess said, pointing at Piper. "You can't say I didn't warn you." She tilted her head again and sighed.

"I must leave; _very _angry customers on line three. Lord Hermes demands I assist them immediately. Good tyche on your quest, demigods," Eris said, and in a snap she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Leo POV**

Three gods in one day. Ares, Tyche, _and_ Eris.

That Ares dude had a pretty nice ship though. As we walked down River Street, I lagged behind in back. I was still pretty bummed about the Argo II, even though I'd ask my dad to keep it safe. It just didn't feel right leaving it on that island all alone. Then I had almost killed Lydia, even though she said it was alright, I still didn't feel it. But on the bright side, I was *this* close to almost burning Frank to ashes.

Eris had given us enough mortal money to eat at one of the restaurants and rent a hotel room for the night. Everyone was hungry and we ordered the most expensive and biggest things on the menu. We even had dessert. At the hotel, Piper leaned against the front desk and batted her lashes at the clerk. He was young, maybe 19 or 20, and easily fell under Piper's spell. She charmspoke him into sending us all champagne to our rooms. His expression faltered and he said, "You all look a little young to be drinking. I'm gonna need some ID please." Piper blinked and then smiled, rubbing his arm. "I'm sorry David, we left our IDs…at home. You can just give it to us. It'll be our little secret," she said in a sexy voice.

Jason, who was standing next to her, looked at her and him and glared at David.

It was enough to scare him into sending up complementary room service too. We all laughed on our way up in the elevator, happy to finally be able to get some sleep. And we were all happy from the champagne. I went into the room first. I had to share a room with Hazel, Percy and Annabeth. Frank and Lydia shared a room with Jason and Piper. I hated that. The girls slept in one bed together, which meant I had to sleep with Percy. No. I refused to. That was weird. We fought over the bed until we both agreed to play rock paper scissors for it. I won. Percy had to sleep in the recliner, which really made him mad.

It was probably 1:00 in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. I had tossed and turned all night, but couldn't find a good position. I moaned out loud. "Hey man, if you're not comfortable, ill take your place," Percy whispered from across the room. "Nope," I whispered back. He sighed and flipped over. Five minutes later, the door creaked open, letting in light from the hallway. Everyone else was sleep, so they didn't hear anything. I sat up, squinting. Someone ran to me and jumped on top of me. "What the-." The smell of vanilla engulfed me and filled my lungs. Lydia leaned down and kissed me. Her breath smelled minty. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. She stuck her tongue in my mouth and I almost had a heart attack. It began getting hotter. She tangled her fingers in my hair and I pulled her closer. Our tongues played with each other for a while and I got a boner. Lydia pulled away, breathing hard. She looked down at me. I had no shirt on and only boxers. She smiled and pulled at the waistband of them. She kissed me again, and my hands ran down her butt and back to her hips. Flames engulfed my hand, and I burned her. She screamed and bit her lip. She licked just above my dick and stared up at me. Then she started sucking, and sucking…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Lydia POV**

"VALDEZ, GET YOUR ASS UP! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Leo bolted up right, his eyes wild and looking around frantically. He reached for me and pulled me closer by the hips. I lifted my arms as he undid my jeans and pulled them down.

I guess he didn't notice everyone else in the room. They were all staring, looking as confused as I was. Hazel yelped and covered her eyes. "Sam—ughh, Leo, what are you doing to her," Hazel screamed. He ignored her and pulled the left side of my panties. "What are you looking for," I whispered, looking down at him. "What," he asked, but he didn't seem to be talking to me. He lifted the floral print covers and groaned. "Nooooo," but it was so real.

"What are you talking about," I demanded.

The guys were laughing quietly behind me. Apparently they knew. I turned my head to them. "What's so funny?" Jason was leaning against the door, cracking up. "Percy, I can't breath man," he said. "Dude, me neither!" Frank was laughing the most though. He was actually on the floor, holding his stomach.

Leo glared at all of them, his face red.

"I'll catch up with you guys, just let me get ready," he said.

"Pssh, more like 'let me clean myself up'," Percy laughed.

Annabeth seemed to realize something and then snickered a little. "C'mon, let's give Leo some time to dry off, I mean get ready." They all burst out laughing and walked out the door. I hurriedly followed them outside. I fell into step with Annabeth and asked quietly, "Please tell me that Leo—"

"Didn't have a wet dream about you? Well sorry Lydia, 'cuz he did. And apparently, it was a good one," she finished.

The guys howled with laughter as we strolled down the hall.

I felt my face burn and couldn't help but smile. Piper and Hazel were now laughing too. We stood outside the hotel, waiting for Leo, and watching the hotel buses and cars pass by. Hazel went back inside to check on Leo. We were supposed to be waiting for our friend to come. He would be our transportation to Florida. The guys were sitting on the cobblestones, talking. I cleaned my sword, while Annabeth read quietly, and Piper ate a bagel.

Someone in a black army jacket approached us. He was pale and almost as tall as me. He looked familiar, but yet not. A sword, black as midnight, swung at his side. "Nico," Annabeth and I squealed. His eyes bulged and we attack him. I wrapped my arms tight around him and so did Annabeth. He gave Percy and look that said _U mad bro? _Annabeth playfully hit him and smiled.

"Aww I missed you! You grew so much," she said, sounding like a grandma. "

"I kissed his cheek and hugged him, just as Hazel and Leo came out. Leo stood in the doorway and Hazel screamed, waking him from his daze. She ran towards him and embraced her brother. Piper was standing to the side, awkwardly, because she didn't know Nico. "Aww, what the heck," she said, pulling him in for a hug.

"Who is this twerp," Leo said to the guys.

The looked at him and laughed one last time. "You all dry Valdez," Frank asked. Leo glared and waited for an answer. "That's Nico, Hazel's half brother. Except, he's the son of Hades, not Pluto. He's our transportation so be nice, Dream Boy," Percy answered.

We walked Nico over to the guys and introduced them. He explained to them how shadow travel worked and said that we'd be tired afterwards. "Ok, now everyone has to hold hands, because, I don't think I can carry all of you," Nico said. Everyone locked hands and Nico opened a hole, it was dark, but we stepped in. If you could time travel, I imagined this is what it would feel like. I heard weird sounds, and there was nothing but darkness. We stumbled out the hole, everyone falling on one another.

"Ow, that didn't feel good," Leo said.

"Where are we," I said, groggily.

"I assume, we're at Paris place," Nico responded.

The place was huge. Apparently, the prince was still sitting pretty. We thanked Nico and he hugged Hazel, telling her to stay safe. Then he left. We walked up towards the door. Jason was about to knock on the door, but he stopped when he heard giggling and the click clack of heels behind the door. He looked bad at us and raised his eyebrows. He knocked. More giggling, from like multiple people. A man opened the door. He looked dazed and wasn't wearing any clothes. Everyone's expression was shocked. The guys groaned, and looked away in disgust.

Me on the other hand, well my jaw dropped and I felt drool drop along with it. Annabeth was staring like it was some kind of amazing blueprint. Hazel, who I was very surprised in, had jewels appearing up to her ankles, and Piper was slowing inching closer, smiling widely.

"Dude could you put some pants on please," Percy yelled.

The man stared us up and down, licking his lips; especially at Hazel. Frank shot the guy daggers. "C'mon man, she's fourteen! That's so wrong," Frank hissed. Jason stepped in front of the man, keeping his eyes on his, and began speaking. "Um sir, do you happen to know where a man named Paris is?" The man broke his gaze and smiled. "Why that's me! Who wants to know young demigods?" "Um we do, Paris. By the way, I'm Lydia, daughter of Athena," I said quickly. He took my hand and kissed the top. I giggle and blushed.

"Ahh yes, I remember Athena. Such a beautiful woman. I see you got her curves too." Paris ran his hands along my hips and smiled. "This guy is a serious pedophile," Leo growled. He stepped around me and took Piper's hand. "Daughter of Aphrodite. You are truly something, my dear. And so was your mother, which I why I chose her as the fairest." Piper smiled proudly. Then he looked at Annabeth and Hazel. "Athena and Hades," he said pointing. "Why don't you all come in, and I'll see what I can do for you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Piper POV**

There were half dressed women everyone.

Around every corner was a piece of clothing, that I'm sure didn't belong on the ground. But I didn't mind. I was in the presence of a really hot guy, who just happened to have lost his pants.

"So who sent such fine ladies here to my lovely abode," Paris said smoothly.

"Ahem," Percy said.

Paris paid him no attention though. Annabeth came out of her daze and said, "Eris. She told us that you'd be able to help us on quest. There's a serious threat to the world right now." Paris seemed to be thinking, them he sipped alcohol from a martini glass. He swished the liquid around in the glass and grinned. "And do you know what this 'threat' is," he asked.

We all shook our heads and he laughed.

"Paris, this is serious. Your world could be at stake too," I threw in.

His expression darkened. "My world can't be at stake. It just got it back," he said in a low voice. His gazed moved to my dagger and he gasped. "Katoptris. Helen, is that you?" His gaze was far away, as if remembering the good ole days. He placed his hands on my face and searched my face. "Umm, no sir, my name is Piper," I stuttered. Paris shook his hand.

"No this is your dagger. Don't you remember, Helen?"

Jason stepped forward and put his arm around me. I smiled and he squeezed me. "Look, this is not Helen. This is Piper. Pi-per. And we need info, so are you gonna help us or not," Jason demanded. Paris lifted his head and smiled at me. "Anything for my beautiful wife." Jason was about to say something, but I slapped my hand over his mouth. "Of course my dear. My friends here need help finding and destroying this threat. Do you have any idea what this threat could be?" Paris began grinning wildly and said, "Well I do, have an idea, but there is a catch my dear," he said, smiling.

Percy sighed. "What's this catch old man?"

"Stay with me forever Helen. Our marriage was cut short because of my painful death. But now that I am back, we can be together again!"

I looked around at everyone. We needed answers, but I wasn't ready for marriage yet. I swallowed and said, "Of course my dear." "Do you swear on the River Styx?" I gasped. "Is really all of this necessary my love?" He thought. "I guess not, but your little friend will find answers in California. Aphrodite's son, to be specific," Paris said, pulling me into to a hug. I restrained, because he wasn't clothed. "Which son, my sweet," I pleaded. "I cannot reveal that dear. They will have to find out on their own. No let us leave them and catch up my dear." "But-," I started to say. Annabeth stopped me. The rest of the guys were inching slowly towards the end of the hallway. "Thank you Paris, it was nice meeting you. Have a nice life," Annabeth said, running towards the end of the hall. "C'mon Piper, let's get out of here," she whispered.

Paris looked confused.

I felt a pang of guilt wash over me. This poor guy only wanted to be with his dead wife again, and he was stuck believing that I was her. After all, I did have her weapon on my belt. I began backing towards the hallway too. "Where are you going Helen?" "Just saying goodbye to my friends," I said, my voice wavering. I turned and ran away, tears stinging my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Annabeth POV**

"Wait," Paris yelled, his voice echoing down the halls.

"Hurry up, he's after us," Piper shouted. "Not after us Piper, he's after _you_," I said. I could hear his sandals pounding down the hallway after us. "I know Annabeth, I feel really bad for him," Piper said, tears streaming down her eyes. "C'mon, I have a plan."

I perched myself on a chandelier and waited.

Piper stood in the doorway. She waited for Paris, who was pumping down the hall. "Why did you run Helen," he asked. "Paris, I don't think this is gonna work out, me and you," Piper sobbed. She was actually crying real tears. I sorta felt bad for him, but not as bad a Piper did. "What?" He searched Piper's eyes and then gasped. "Is it the blonde haired boy? Has he stolen my wife's heart? Are you cheating on me?" Piper sobbed even more.

I guessed out of anger, Paris raised his sword above Piper. She gasped, shocked, and stepped back. Before Paris could hit her, I swung from the ceiling and stabbed my dagger deep into Paris's back. It came out through his stomach and his sword clattered to the ground. I came around to face him and he stared at me and then at Piper.

"Helen, why," he said, gasping for air.

"My sweet, I did it because I, because I love you."

Piper kissed Paris's forehead and he collapsed to the ground. He smiled one final time and his eyes closed shut. Piper cried and I held her. Nico was back in the distance, waiting for us. He had a portal open and said through clenched teeth, "C'mon I can't keep this thing open for long." Piper said an ancient Greek blessing and wiped her eyes. She gave me a faint smile and walked towards Nico. We went through the dark cold hole and appeared next to Hazel, Frank, and Jason.

"Where is Percy, Lydia, and Lydia," I asked.

"We think they got separated somehow. I hope they're ok," Hazel said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Lydia POV**

"I am _really_ getting tired of this shadow travelling mess."

Percy groaned and I rolled off of him. "Those really _are _some nice quality boots Lydia; they tasted great, IN MY MOUTH!"

I turned and glared at Percy. "Don't test me Fish Boy; we just barely escaped that mad man alive. I'm not in the mood for your smartass comments." Percy got up in my face, his sword drawn. I drew my sword and clenched my teeth. "You wanna fight, Trout," I barked. Percy growled and stepped closer.

Leo put either of his hands on us and pushed us apart.

"Umm, this doesn't seem like the best time to be trying to skin anyone alive. We should probably get going and find the others," Leo said quietly. I sheathed my sword and turned on my heel, my head held high. "You're right Leo. Let's go." Percy started to walk but tripped and rolled down the hill we were on top. "Aaahhhh," he screamed as he tumbled down.

"What did you do," Leo said stunned.

My eyes began glowing. "Tied his shoe strings together while he was ranting." Leo grinned and jogged down after Percy. We walked in silence down the Santa Monica pier. (There signs everywhere so that's how we found where we were.) I walked in front, Leo was behind me, and Percy lagged all the way in the back. It was nighttime, but the bright lights illuminated everything. There were screams coming from above us; the people on the roller coaster. The smell of sweet cotton candy filled my nose and I smiled, despite how mad I was.

"Look guys, a rainbow!"

Percy and I turned to stare at Leo. "Ooh great, a rainbow. How bout you look at the end and see if there's a pot of gold," Percy joked. Leo didn't laugh though. "He means we can send an Iris message to the others idiot," I said, pulling a drachma from my pocket. I tossed it in and prayed to the goddess. "Show me Annabeth Chase, in California."

Annabeth appeared, walking alongside Piper, consoling her and whispering.

"Annabeth, over here," I shouted.

She looked at me, fear in her eyes. Then she smiled. "Thank gods you're ok. Where's Percy and Leo?" I pulled them both in by the shirts. "Here and counted for," Leo said. "Hey," Percy grumbled. I pushed them away.

"What's his problem," Annabeth said in a small voice.

I shook my head and dismissed her question. "Where are you guys?" Annabeth squinted up at a street sign. "Ocean Avenue. What about you?"Santa Monica pier. We shouldn't be far from each other. We'll be there as quick as we can," I said smiling. She nodded and waved her hand through the air, disconnecting us.

I turned around and there as little girl with auburn pigtails staring up at me. She pointed to the air where the message once was and mumbled words. A woman grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her along. "C'mon guys let's go. Annabeth said they're on Ocean Avenue, which isn't that far from us."Can we get some food first, I'm starving," Leo said, clutching his stomach. I reached into my pocket and handed him a small peppermint. "Dive in."

Leo drooled at every food cart we passed.

"C'mon on Lydia, we can spare some time and get something to eat."No Leo, let's go."Hmmm." I jumped and turned around. I had almost forgot Percy, was there, he was being so quiet. He was holding a charm bracelet that was sitting on a velvet cushion. I looked in the store. There was a lone light hanging from the ceiling, but it wasn't on. Instead, the entire shop was lit by small candles, strategically placed. There were flowers everywhere and the inside smelled good inside. I looked at the carefully painted words on the front of the counter: Cupid's Cove. "Guys," I started.

"Lydia, its February 13th. One day before Valentine's Day. Wouldn't Annabeth be so happy if I got her something?"

I had lost track of time. Had it really been that long since we'd left camp. I looked at Percy. He was giving me a puppy dog face. "Cupid's Cove, what kinda name is that?" Percy pouted even more. "Well," I started. Then a guy ascended from the steps in the back of the store. I stepped out and looked up; the shop didn't seem that big. It was like the guy came straight from the heavens.

"This place actually used to be called Eros's Cove, but nobody knew who Eros was, so I changed it to Cupid. Has a much nicer ring to it, don't ya think?" This guy was easily the hottest guy I'd ever seen. I stared at him and smiled.

"Lydia," Leo began.

I reached in my pocket and tossed him twenty dollars. "Umm, thanks." I nodded, walking closer to the guy. He smiled at me and licked his lips. "Hi I'm Lydia. This is your store," I asked. I cursed under my breath for asking that dumb question. "Why yes, yes it is. I'm Cupid, and may I say, you are one sexy lady." I blushed and sighed. Leo whipped his head around as he was standing at the food cart nearby, ordering three hotdogs and a bag of fries.

"Thank you. You're pretty sexy too."

Cupid placed his hand on my hip and ran it down my butt. A shiver went down my spine and I had a draining feeling. I quickly dismissed it and smiled at Cupid. "So, you from around here," he asked. I shook my head. "Nope, I'm from Georgia. We're um, just visiting here, me and my friends."Phew," he said, wiping his forehead. "I thought that curly haired idiot was your boyfriend! But obviously, you're too smart to date someone as slow as him."

"Hey," Leo said, his mouth full of chewed hotdog.

"I am not slow and I'm defiantly not an idiot, Pretty Boy." Cupid waved his hand dismissively and I jerked my head around. _Don't ruin this for me, idiot_, I mouthed. Leo just stared back. I turned around and flashed a brilliant smile. I sat on the counter and Cupid stood in between my dangling legs. I scanned his whole body, stopping at his crotch and ever so slowly working my way up. "Mmmm, smart _and_ a freak." I looked up and smiled. "It's true," I said proudly. He waved his hand and a glass appeared. It was full of silver liquid. Then Cupid poured a pink substance from a bottle into the glass.

"What's that," I asked.

Cupid poured the whole bottle in and told me to hold out my tongue. I tilted my head back and he poured the last few drops in my mouth. I slowly licked my lips and smiled. "Just a little flavoring." Percy stepped forward, one hand on his sword, the other clutching bracelet. Cupid stared warily at Percy's sword and spoke in a disgusted tone.

"Percy Jackson, what could _you _possibly want."

Percy glared at Cupid and I glared at Percy as I chugged the drink down. It was sweet and filled my stomach with warmth. "Well I was looking to purchase this bracelet, but Cupid snapped his fingers and the bracelet was in a small box, and then he paused. "You want this wrapped kid," he asked. Percy nodded slowly. Cupid snapped again and the box was nicely wrapped in pink paper and put into a white bag with red tissue paper. "That'll be $13.99. Cash only."

Percy slowly pulled out some mortal money, but before he gave him the money, he said, "How do you know my name." Cupid, shrugged. "I know everybody around here. Now get lost kid. Leave me be with the beautiful daughter of Athena."

"That's not a good enough answer. Besides, I'm not even from around here."

"Percy, leave. NOW," I shouted.

My own voice sounded different. I clutched my throat and shook my head. "Oh that's nothing dear. Just a little side affect my drinks have," Cupid explained. I was about to say something, but Cupid leaned down and took my face in his hands. He kissed me, slow. My eyes rolled in the back of my head, leaving only glowing white hollow holes, and I moaned. His tongue played with mine. No one had ever kissed me like that before. It felt soo good. I wrapped my arms around Cupid's neck and kissed him. There were angry footsteps and people whistling at us from outside. Cupid went for the button on my jeans and unhooked it. Then my zipper. I fell deeper into the kiss. Cupid was pulled away from me by an angry Leo. He had his hammer in one hand and stared with disgust at Cupid. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Chill, Valdez. Don't get jealous 'cuz the only time you'd ever get a kiss like _that _from her, is in your dreams. Face it, this girl's waay out of you league," Cupid spat angrily. Leo turned to me, hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Lydia, this isn't you. Wake up," he pleaded.

"It actually is her. Her sexuality was just brought out by my potion."

I smiled, dazed. I reached out my hands and made a grabbing motion. I almost fell to the floor, but Leo caught me. "C'mon Lydia we're leaving." I whined in protest, my lips yearning for more. "But I wanna stay with Cuppie." Leo stopped and put me down. "_What_," he said in disbelief.

"You heard her. She wants to stay with _me_. Not you Leo Valdez."

"Eros, god of love and desire. Aphrodite's son."

Everyone turned and looked at Percy. He was standing with a potion in his hand. "Cupid's Cove. All this lovey dovey stuff here. It all makes perfect sense." Eros/Cupid laughed and his appearance changed. He was dressed in Greek battle armor that was dyed to look light pink. He had beautiful white angel's wings now that spread and seemed to stretch across the whole shop.

"'Bout time you noticed, Percy Jackson. Now of course, we don't have to fight, and I don't have to kill you two, because you obviously can't kill me. So just leave me and Lydia be, and there will be no problem," Eros said in a low voice. "No we do have to fight you, because we're not leaving without her!" Leo's hands were swallowed by flames and they were curling up his arms now. His eyes were full of rage. Leo raised both his hands above his head and conjured up a huge white hot ball of fire. The whole shop had heated up and I was sweating now. Cupid stepped back, grabbing me by the waist and holding me against him. I smiled and turned to kiss his lips, hoping he'd kiss back. He didn't and instead pushed me away. He pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed dead at Leo. Leo threw the ball of fire, just as Eros launched the air. It made a quick whistling sound and then there was a sizzling sound. The burnt chips of the arrow were the only remains left. Eros cursed and leaped to dodge the fire.

Leo was running towards him with two daggers in either hand and threw them with impeccable speed and accuracy, pinning Eros to the wall by his sleeves.

"Not so tough without you stupid bow and arrows are you Cupid," Leo sneered.

Percy came up beside him and raised his sword. I knew that the most damage anyone could do to a god was giving them a really bad headache and maybe a few cuts, but never kill them. Percy jabbed his sword deep in Eros's stomach and he yelled in pain. Percy twisted and I screamed. I dropped to my knees, pleading for Percy to stop. He looked at me and twisted the sword even more and finally pulled it out.

Golden ichor streamed from the god's stomach.

I watched as I slowly came back to reality, and realized everything that had just happened. I didn't feel in love with Eros anymore. All I felt was extremely horny. I felt like stabbing him with my own sword, just for playing with my feelings like that.

"Percy, Leo, I'm so sorry."

I hugged both of them and felt tears running down my cheeks. I looked up at Leo and he rubbed the top of my head. Percy walked back up to Eros and said, "When will this little potion wear off of her?"

Eros laughed and lifted his head.

"Not any time soon."

Then in a burst of white, he was gone and there was nothing but a few white feathers left in his place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Leo POV**

Percy said that we had lost some time back there and that we should hurry. He began running, his sword still in his hand. I wanted to run too, but I couldn't; Lydia had her hand intertwined with mine and was swinging it lightly.

"I'm so sorry I acted like that back there Leo. All that stuff he said, it wasn't true."

She smiled up at me and kissed me. She let her lips linger on mine, but I was distracted. Lydia noticed and stuffed my hammer back in my toolbelt. She took my hand and sat it right on her butt. She was on her tip toes trying to kiss me. I lightly pulled away. "We have to get back to the others now, Lydia." I put all the force I could into my voice, even though I'd rather stay here and kiss her.

Percy had stop running now and was staring at us with disbelief. Mainly at me. He raised his hands and mouthed to me _C'mon man, you can makeout later. _I shook my head and pointed to Lydia. She had her arms wrapped around me and her head on my chest.

"Lydia, c'mon, please we have to go, like right now," I begged.

"But why can't I just stay here with you, like this, it's so perfect," she said softly.

I rolled my eyes, but I wasn't mad. Instead I grabbed her thighs and carried her. She locked her arms around my neck. "I can walk by myself." I began running as fast as I could to catch up with Percy. We ran along the beach until we came to a road. Cars whizzed by, making our hair fly. We waited for the crosswalk light to go on.

People walked by on the sidewalk, staring at all three of us. They were probably wondering why I was holding Lydia, because she was obviously not a little girl. She was 17 years old, and could walk by herself just fine. An elderly woman walked past with her cane. "Aww that's so sweet, my husband used to do that to me too. Except, he would usually threaten to throw me out when he did…" Percy looked at the woman and we all began laughing. She shuffled away, confused.

"C'mon, please hurry up," Percy mumbled, tapping his sword against his knee.

"Once we cross here, he just have to climb up the cliff thingy there, and Ocean Avenue's on the other side," I exclaimed. Percy nodded and leaned against the crosswalk pole. He looked frustrated and exhausted. "Dude, what's wrong," I asked. Percy just shook his head and sighed. "Man, I feel like we're on a wild goose chase here! First we crash land in Savannah, then that snake Ares sends us to see one of his 'friends' who does nothing but sends us to one of her 'friends' whose life she just happened to ruin with one stinkin' apple! Then he goes crazy and believes that Piper's his dead wife! Now we're here and we almost lost Lydia to a crazed sex god!"

Percy was breathing hard and sweating.

I stared at him. We were thinking the same thing the whole time. "The prophecy, four of the line already came true. I've been thinking about that one line about the sky eating everyone up. You don't think that could mean—"

"Jason's dad," Lydia finished.

We all nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. I mean it makes perfect sense. But why would Zeus wanna consume the world? That I can't figure out. And the 'owl's call'…"

"The owl is the symbol of Athena," Lydia said.

The crosswalk light flashed a green man walking. "Ughh, c'mon guys, we'll figure this out when we meet up with the others." "Do you think you can walk own your own now," I asked Lydia. It sounded like I was talking to a little kid. I let her down and she smiled slyly up at me. I raised my eyebrow, "I assume that's a yes?" She shook her head and grabbed my face. Before her lips even made contact with mine, she had her tongue out. "Lyd…" She managed to say something like, "Mmmmmh," but I didn't really hear her. My head whirled. I pulled her in closer till she was practically smushed against me. I couldn't control myself. I had to hunch a little just so she could reach me fully, even when she was on her toes. I picked her up again and leaned against the pole. My dick throbbed and I groaned. She pulled back and laughed. But I pulled her back and kissed her. Her eyes widened and she grabbed two fistfuls of the back of my shirt. I felt my lips heat up, and she squeezed my shirt harder. "Leo," she whispered. I actually managed to let her go long enough so that she could talk, but then I realized she wasn't talking; she was moaning. "Why'd you stop," she said breathlessly. I pulled her back, the loud sound of car horns beeping ringing my ears. I prayed to the gods that this was real.

"It is," a voice mumbled.

I used all the will power I had not to explode into flames. It hurt a little, but it was worth it. She pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva. She went back and licked it up, kissing me one last time. Her eyes were distant. I looked at her frantically. She smirked at me and said, "Let's go Valdez, you don't have to carry me like a big baby anymore."

Lydia was back to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Leo POV**

I was in complete shock.

She had now drawn her sword. She looked back to normal now at least. Her eyes didn't look drowsy and pinkish. They were back to their normal serious true gray. Her breath didn't smell like that weird potion that much, but the smell still lingered.

"So you're not all drunk off love potions anymore," Percy joked.

She glanced at the cliff and then at him.

"Not necessarily, I'm still really horny. But the rest of me is normal. Which means I can still kick monster ass, and fend for myself."

Percy's eyes grew wide at her first sentence and then he turned to me. "Yep, she's back." "Which means, the whole time…?" I was trying to figure too many things out at once. "Nope, not the whole time. Just when we started walking on the beach," Lydia yelled down from the top of the cliff.

"Bro, I think she _let _you hold her that whole time, _and _she kissed you. She likes you," Percy said, grinning.

I slowly smiled. Then I started laughing as I climbed behind Percy. Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Lydia waited at the top for us. "Guys," Annabeth said, pulling us up, "we have an idea about what the prophecy means." Jason's face was grim. "We think that the fourth line is talking about my dad, and the fifth line is talking about me and something to do with Athena."

"We already figured that out down there," Percy exclaimed.

"But, I stole a little something from the god of love." Percy pulled a fortune cookie form his pocket and unwrapped it. "A fortune cookie? Really Seaweed Brain?" "We're gonna save the world with the cookies," Annabeth shouted.

Percy laughed.

"Oh but Annabeth, this is not just any fortune cookie. This is a _magical _fortune cookie! It answers any question you ask, transports you anywhere you want, and is a tasty snack!"

"Mmmm," Frank nodded.

Annabeth glanced at Percy and a smile spread across her face. "Ok Seaweed Brain, maybe you're on to something."

The sky rumbled and shook. Loud claps of thunder made the ground vibrate beneath us. People were screaming all around us. Everyone had now drawn a weapon and was ready to fight. Lightning spread across the sky and violent rain began to fall.

"Ok? Random freak storm in Santa Monica," I said slowly.

The wind howled, as if responding to what I'd just said. The sky seemed to lighten up in a huge patch, but the weird elements still continued. "What the hell is going on," Jason shouted over the wind. "Tell your dad to chill out," Percy yelled. Deep, booming laughter surrounded us. I quickly covered my ears, wincing at the sound. The laughing was enough to shatter the streetlamps and the windows of the cars. More screaming.

"Oh my gods," Piper said pointing up at the sky.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Annabeth POV**

My head throbbed horribly. Crimson red blood gushed from my nose. "Oh that's just great," I said, whipping my nose with the sleeve of my jacket. A head full of chocolate brown hair popped up next to me. "Where are we, and please tell me a giant meaty hand didn't just snatch us from the ground."

"That was a hand," I asked.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders, pulling me to my feet. The wind blew lightly around us. Whispers filled my ears. I looked at Lydia, but she gazed forward. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted. "Lydia," I said snapping my fingers next to her. She slowly opened her eyes. "Do you hear that?" I nodded. She pointed in front of us, and fluffy white steps appeared. They seemed to be going down somewhere.

"Are those steps made of clouds?"

She ignored me and began skipping away on the steps. I looked around and down and noticed that we had been standing on clouds the whole time. I shook my head in disbelief and followed my sister.

Old ruined columns lay scattered everywhere.

There was the occasional temple that was still intact. The structure of them was so ancient. Lydia walked in front of me, using her powers to clear the path of debris. "I don't understand; this place is so ancient, yet powerful. It doesn't feel like the kind of power the Olympians emit. I just, something isn't—"

Lydia quietly laughed to herself.

I stared at her. She'd been smiling and giggling since she'd met us on Ocean Avenue. She had been staring at Leo with such lust in her eyes that I thought that Aphrodite had gotten a hold of her. Of course, everyone knew that they were obsessed with each other, but neither of them had the guts to admit it. "What are you laughing about," I spat. Lydia turned around, her hands still outstretched, and motioned me to come closer.

"Why do you have to whisper, we're the only ones out here?" She pulled me in though and looked around.

"Leo kissed me."

"And?"

"Well I did kinda kiss him first, but he took control. It was soo amazing! I felt, well like I feel now: in heaven." Lydia smiled up at me and I couldn't help but to smile back. "You two need to go out all ready. It's driving everyone insane." "I really wanna go out with him, like really bad, but right now… its just not a good time," she said sadly. "Well of course not; we're on a quest. You'll have time for all that when we finish," I exclaimed.

_You mean _if _you finish. _

I jumped and chills spread through my body. "Lydia did you hear-" Lydia grabbed my hand, her eyes glowing white. She nodded and a column next to us burst into a million pieces. She began to tremble and she crushed my hand. I pulled it back, screaming. She tilted her head left, as if listening to the wind. Then she stared up at the sky, and back at me. I rubbed my hand, cursing loudly.

Then I began coughing.

It turned violent and I grasped at my throat. My eyes watered from choking and I dropped to my knees. Lydia just stood above me. She stared down at me, her eyes glowing brighter each passing second. "Lydia, what are you doing? Stop!" A evil smirk spread across her face. "I am sorry, daughter of Athena, but I shall make you sleep, just like you did my cursed wife." When she spoke, her voice was low and made my head ache. It definitely wasn't her voice, unless Lydia's been a 50 something year old the whole time.

Lighting struck down beside her, but she stood her ground, completely unfazed.

"What are you talking about," I said, my voice soft.

The wind circled around us and she lifted her hand. She made a squeezing gesture and all the life seemed to be being sucked from me. "Stop," a voice boomed from overhead. It took her a while, but she reluctantly did. I desperately gasped for air. A tall figure in flowy red robes appeared next to her. His hair was gray, along with his large beard. He had golden arm bands around his forearms, and this guy radiated power. "Have you had enough," the man barked. "Who are you," I managed to choke out. I slowly reached for my belt, grabbing at my knife. Lydia walked over and kicked me dead in the stomach, knocking the knife from my grasp. I coughed up blood and held my stomach in pain.

"I am Ouranos, Father of the Sky."

My eyes grew wide and I coughed up more blood in awe. Ouranos, _the _Ouranos. Husband _and _son of Gaea. This man was sick, marrying his own mother. It made sense, what Lydia said about making me sleep like his wife. Last month, we defeated Gaea, but she was immortal, and extremely powerful. The best we could do was knock her out into a _really deep_ sleep.

"But… I thought you…."

"Were dead? Foolish child! I was never dead; I am i-mor-tale. I will never die. I was just merely asleep, just like my mother. But you, you blasted seven stopped her from raising our children and ruling like we once did back in the old days."

"But I thought you hated your children. Why would you want them to rise if you hated them so much," I inquired.

"Power, you stupid mortal!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Lydia POV**

I felt lifeless and drained. I actually _had_ been drained; I had been robbed. Ouranos had possessed me, and I'd felt him. At first it just little whispers in my ear. I dismissed it as just the wind, and it was the wind… in the form of Ouranos. The whispers had started a long time ago, even before Athena had come to me in a dream. Whenever the whispers came, I zoned out. I knew something was going on, and I ignored it.

Now her I was wondering around, after I'd been kicked from my own body.

The fear of falling suddenly hit me as I walked along the stone steps. I froze in fear, and back up. I stumbled and fell backwards. I sat up, hugging my knees to my chest. It was silent except for the wind and the sounds of me sniffling. I know I know, it was waay to late for the pity party. I had already led my friends to their deaths, and let myself be possessed by Ouranos. All hope was gone now, so I thought, might as well drown myself in tears.

A good five minutes wasted by as I cried.

"Lydia!"

"Lydia!"

I lifted my head and brushed my bangs from my eyes. A boy was jogging towards me in the distant. The clouds cleared and he gained speed. I stood, and began walking. I began running now, tears raining from my eyes. "Jason," I sobbed, crashing into him. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. He stared down at me, confused. He slowly put his arms around me. He was probably confused because I never hugged him like this before, let alone hug him at all.

"Good to see you too, but where are the others?"

I began crying again. I told him everything that had happened, and all the horrible stuff I'd done. "I'm so sorry, I just, it's all my fault. They're probably dead by now and I'm the reason." Jason pulled me closer, rubbing my back awkwardly. Jason and I had never really been close; he was cool and everything, but we never talked. Now he was probably the only one of my friends that was alive, and I needed him now.

"Look, it's not your fault. Ouranos is powerful and evil; you didn't know that all this would happen. The others, I don't know where they are but we'll find them Lydia."

Jason and I raced past fallen columns. This place was obviously like an older Olympus in the sky. Maybe what the kingdom of the primordial deities looked like before the Olympians took over. My mind kept going back to all the memories I had with my friends. Especially with Leo.

"Gods I pray they're not dead," I said to myself.

"Huh," Jason said.

I shook my head. "Can't you do something? I mean you are the son of Jupiter. Him and Ouranos are kinda the same; they have the same powers and all." Jason shook his head. "I was thinking the same thing. It seems like the gods should be here helping us. I mean, we're not dealing with just some old monster; we're dealing with a extremely powerful god that's come back for revenge on us for knocking out wife and mom."

"Thanks for reminding me Jason," I grumbled.

"What can I even do? I'm just a soul; Ouranos is in my body. The best I can do is watch everyone get slaughtered."

"That's real encouraging," Jason joked.

We came to a clearing filled with flowers. Some were wilted and droopy, yet some were bright and colorful. I wanted to sit her all day and forget that we were in serious trouble. But I couldn't do that; I had to find a way to at least try and rescue my friends. Two green hills sat a couple feet away and clouds rolled in front of them. "What exactly are we—"

"Ahh!"

I clutched my stomach in pain and fell to the ground. I felt like someone had took a knife and began jabbing at my insides. Jason kneeled next to me. "Are you ok," he asked frantically. I began chocking, trying to say words. I grabbed his tattered shirt and stared into his eyes. They were full of fear. I winced as my eyes burned and my head ached. Jason squinted as light lit his face. That light was coming from my eyes. I gasped one last breath of air and screamed.

I was thrown into battle.

My sword clashed with another sword. I stared hard at the boy. "What the hell is wrong with you Lydia! Stop trying to kill me," Leo yelled, knocking my sword from my hands. I was back in my body obviously, but I still was back. I was being controlled against my will. I growled and charged him, throwing any item I could find lying around. He had a hard time dodging my throws and anger lit in his eyes. He picked various random things from his toolbelt, and tried throwing them at me. I used my powers to use a giant chunk of marble as a shield. I handspringed towards him. His eyes widened and he began running.

"Where did you learn to fight like this," he scoffed.

I threw the marble at him, crushing him underneath.

I screamed out, but no sound came. His face was dirty and he was coughing violently. I kicked the stone away and rolled him over. I kneeled and pulled him close by the shirt. He coughed in my face and I slapped him. Leo raised his hand gingerly to his cheek and winced. He angrily pushed me away and I fell backwards. His whole body engulfed into flames, something I'd never seen before. I reached for my sword, but he kicked it away. Leo loomed over me, disgust in his eyes.

"Go ahead Valdez, finish me off."

My voice was much lower than normal, and sounded pure evil.

Leo's expression wavered. He raised his sword above me, shaking. I laughed loudly, and tilted my head back. "Of course; you're too afraid. Therefore, I'll finish _you _off!"

I swiped my foot under him, causing him to fall. But in mid fall, I lifted my feet and kicked him over me. He skidded to the edge. There was nothing but sky after the edge. I stood and walked over to him. Slowly, I caressed his face, his stared into my eyes, a mixture of hate, anger, fear, and confusion. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and shook my head. I brought his lips to mine and kissed him lightly. He kissed back and I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Lydia," he whispered.

"Nope," I said, pushing him over the edge.

He screamed, and flailed his arms. I laughing on the outside, but in the inside I was screaming. I looked over the edge, searching for a sign. But no, no sign. Leo was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hazel POV**

My ears continued to ring. I screamed in pain, but I kept running. Frank looked back at me. "You alright Hazel?" I nodded, biting my lip. He looked so cute, even though his shirt was completely torn and he was covered in dirt and blood. The last hour had been pretty insane. My chest still ached from the sharp blow Lydia had given me.

I stopped, thinking back to when she'd randomly attacked Frank and I.

Tears streamed from my cheeks. Frank stopped and ran back towards me. He wrapped his arms around me, shivering. It was because my skin was ice cold; it always was. "What's wrong," he asked. "Lydia," I managed. Frank snorted in anger and rubbed his eye. Lydia had slashed him just above, on his eyebrow. Any lower and he would've gone blind.

"She's a trader. We don't need her," he said.

But she wasn't.

I couldn't make myself believe that because, I'd grown to love her so much. She never said a mean thing to me and treated me like her little sister. "But she wouldn't just do this to us! Something was wrong with her Frank, you saw her eyes," I whimpered into his shirt. Frank pulled away from me and shook his head. "Well she did do it, and I have the proof," he said pointing to his eyebrow.

"We just have to find the others and warn them. Just don't think about it now, we have to keep moving."

Frank pulled me up to my feet and kissed my forehead. I smiled and grabbed his hand. We began running towards the sound of battle way ahead of us, ready to fight to the death.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Percy POV**

I ran towards the helpless screams.

My heart was racing and my palms sweating. I skidded to a stop in a field of flowers. There were two hills and on either of them was two people. The clouds moved out of the way and I froze in realization.

"Percy," Annabeth said breathlessly.

I looked up at her. She was in chains and looked like she had been beaten up pretty bad. Annabeth could take anyone down in a fight, but she apparently had lost this one. On the other hill was Jason. He was tied up in ropes and rocking back and forth, trying to sit up.

"Help me," he yelled.

I sighed, frustrated. Annabeth or Jason? Jason or Annabeth? I cursed and began running through the flowers. I ran towards Annabeth's hill at full speed, jumping over rocks and small bushes. When I reached her, I saw that she was crying. She _had _been beat up really bad. Anger welled inside me.

"Who did this to you Annabeth," I demanded.

She coughed and her eyes fluttered. She tried speaking, but her voice was low and raspy, as if it hurt to talk. I raised my sword above her and she closed her eyes. Slashing the chains and setting her free, I pulled her into my arms. She cried and sniffed into my shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok," I whispered.

"Hello! Did you guys forget about me over here," Jason called out.

We rushed to him and Annabeth cut his ropes. Jason rubbed his wrists in pain. Then he gasped, as if suddenly remembering something. "Lydia," he said. Annabeth's expression turned dark and sad. More tears began to fill her eyes and she grabbed hold to me again. "Percy, Ouranos, he… he possessed her. I've never seen power like that before. It was enough to kill anyone," Annabeth choked out. I squeezed Riptide's hilt in my hands until my knuckles turned white.

"_He _did this to you," I growled, gesturing to her beaten up body.

She nodded slowly.

"Annabeth, Percy!"

Voices shouted to us from below. Jason looked down, relived and smiled. Piper, Frank, and Hazel jogged up the hill. Everyone looked equally tired and in pain.

"Lydia," Frank said angrily.

"She attacked me and Hazel. She nearly killed us!"

Hazel stared down to her feet. Random jewels had began popping us around her feet.

"It wasn't her," she whispered.

Frank turned to her. He shook his head and looked around. "Hey, where's Valdez?" Everyone now seemed to notice that he was gone. "Oh gods," Piper sighed, "I hope he's ok." "Me too," Hazel said sadly. Frank rolled his eyes.

Laughter boomed from over us.

"Ugh, not again," Jason yelled.

Blinding flashes of light surrounded us. "Oh great, he's gonna kill us with a light show now," I murmured.

"Eh, not a light show my boy. Just some very angry gods."

The light cleared and I saw that it was my dad, Poseidon. A smile spread across my face. Then I noticed that there were more gods standing before us. In fact all the Olympians had shown up.

"Let's get this party started," Apollo said, grinning.

"Mother," Annabeth said, embracing Athena.

Athena combed through Annabeth's hair and lovingly smoothed her face. Poseidon placed a warm hand on my shoulder. He smelled of salt water which made me smile. The gods greeted their children, all except for Hephaestus. His face was grim and looked worse than usual. Athena seemed to share a sort of sadness to. She smiled sadly at Hephaestus, and he grunted in return.

Zeus stepped forward, lightning bolt in hand, and stared up at the clouds with repulsion. He was no longer dressed in his usual tailored suits. Instead, he was in full battle armor like everyone else. It felt awkward and weird. Lightning struck in front of Zeus and all the demigods jumped back in fear.

The wind picked up and rain began to fall.

Zeus jokingly checked his wrist, as if checking the time. "Come forth Ouranos, and let us battle," Zeus boomed. The lightning struck again and this time, no one jumped. Instead, we all readied ourselves for a fight.

Ouranos appeared. He was draped in red robes and was rather buff for an old guy. "Ahh Zeus. Master of the Sky." Ouranos began to laugh, as if what he said was soo hilarious. Poseidon and I rolled our eyes at the same time.

I glanced over at Annabeth and saw her tilting her towards Athena.

Athena's lips were moving but, Annabeth was listening to something intently. Then I heard a voice in my head. I almost thought it was Ouranos, but the voice was female. _"Percy Jackson! Listen, for I am going to make this quick. Our battle strategy is as follows—"_ Athena was speaking in my mind, telling me vital information that would mean either life or death. But I saw Annabeth slipping away through the crowd. I followed her with my eyes, to see where she was going. She took one look back and winked at me, pulling her Yankees over her curly blonde hair, and disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Annabeth POV**

Pain still coursed through my body as I ran through the rain. Athena had given me the job of looking for Lydia. One side of me wanted to leave her to die for what she did to me, but that wasn't really her. She was possessed and the real Lydia would never attack me like that. I called her name out as I ran, desperate for an answer.

I'd gotten tired and decided to walk.

I took my Yankees cap off and ran my finger through my hair. "Lydia," I yelled. I used my hat to fan clouds and fog out of the way. It seemed impossible to find her. I thought back to what Hephaestus had told me before I left.

"Annabeth, if you happen to find my boy out there, please bring him back. I'm worried about him," Hephaestus had whispered.

I nodded in astonishment. I'd never seen him like this before. It was already pain enough to look at his face dead on, but now it was filled with worry and grief. That defiantly didn't do anything to help. I shook the thoughts from my head and began calling for Lydia again. I stopped to a ruined temple and watched as little stones floated and skipped across the air. I warily pulled my dagger from my belt and creeped towards whatever was making the pebbles move.

A girl came into focus and I sighed in relief.

Lydia sat at the edge of the heavens, skipping stones on air. I rushed towards her and wrapped my arms around her. "Lydia," I said, "everyone thought you were dead! But you're not; you're alive!" She looked up at me. Her cheeks were red from crying along with her eyes. Her hair was tangled and smelled of fire. "What happened? Where's Leo?" She stared over the edge and broke out into sobs. She stood and hugged me.

"Ouranos. Me. I pushed him over the edge," she sobbed.

I pushed her away.

"You what! How could you do that?"

She searched my eyes. Then she dropped her head and wiped tears from her cheeks. "He… he still had my body under his control. It was like he wanted me there so I could watch Leo die."

I shook my head and pulled Lydia to my chest. I sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Then she lifted her head. "Are the others alive," she said, her voice full of hope. I nodded and told her about the raging battle happening now.

"All the Olympians are there, fighting together."

That made her smile. She lifted a piece of her Camp Half Blood T-shirt and frowned. It was singed and had begun smoking from the rain. "He might still be alive," I whispered. Lydia shook her head and drew her sword. "Maybe. Let's go."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Leo POV**

I woke up in a field.

I lifted my head in pain and looked around. Endless fields of wheat? Lovely. I tried standing, but my leg wobbled and I fell to the ground. I yelled in pain. My whole leg was turned in a disgusting form.

"I doubt my leg is supposed to look like that," I said aloud.

"Well you had to receive _some_ damage from falling from the heavens."

I looked to my left slowly and a woman in a green dress stood beside me. She had long silky black hair with flowers placed in it. She looked tired and drained and defiantly not herself. She looked like she should be in cheery pink colors instead of the boring green.

"W- who are you," I stammered.

"I am Persephone, goddess of springtime. Lord Hades awaits you now, Leo Valdez."

The god of Death was the last person I wanted waiting for me. I gulped as Persephone led me through the large castle. It was dark and scary. There were ghosts roaming around like nobody's business. Some looked like they were from the war. The nagging feeling of my mom came back. I was in the Underworld. That means I could go and save her right? I winced at my leg. Persephone looked over at me and smiled sadly.

"Here, let me fix that for you sweetie."

She placed her hand on my leg and it immediately felt much better. I smiled up at her and she offered me some food. As if on cue, my stomach growled. "Food would sound amazing! I'm starving." Persephone clapped her hands and a ghost dressed in Greek battle armor appeared with a platter of delicious looking fruits.

"I wouldn't eat that unless you want to stay in hell for the rest of your life."

The voice was familiar and I rolled my eyes.

"Nico," I said through clenched teeth.

He nodded. "How's it going Bro? Heard 'bout your nasty fall and the fight with your girlfriend. Man she whipped your butt—" I exploded into flames and Nico just stared at me with a boring face. "She's not my girlfriend," I protested. A girlfriend wouldn't kill you by pushing you off the edge of the sky. I felt myself blushing and cursed under my breath.

"So if you guys aren't dating, then can I have her? She's really hot."

"No," I yelled. Nico's eyes widened and he stepped back. He held up his hands in surrender and walked off, his sword swinging at his side. Persephone gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. Please forgive my step son, for he can sometime be a little…" "Annoying, bratty, talkative," I offered. She smiled and nodded. "Come Leo, we must not keep thy master waiting."

Hades looked exactly like Nico. They were both deathly pale, radiated fear, and smelled like rotting carcass. Except Hades' fear scale was amplified by a million.

As I walked in the throne room, he watched me with a mixture of disgust and enjoyment. Cold shivers ran through my body and my teeth chattered. Hades laughed at me. "Why, I'd thought a fire user would be able to keep yourself warm." He smiled evilly at me and I tried smiling. Persephone took her seat in the throne next to him. She gestured for me to stand beside him. I shook my head frantically and she glared at me. I took my spot and she smiled.

No one talked and the silence killed me.

"Am I dead," I finally said.

Hades slowly turned to me. "Unfortunately no, you're not dead. You would be a lovely addition to my collection," he said sweeping his arm out over the balcony. I finally noticed that we were overlooking everything. You could see the Fields of Punishment, that weird wheat field I was in, and some awesome party place. Then there was a tiny island in the middle, which made me wonder why they weren't partying with the others.

"So why am I here if I'm not dead?"

"Simple, I needed to speak with you. There is a battle going on right now in the sky involving your little mortal friends and the other Olympians. You-" "If all the Olympians are fighting, then why aren't you with them," I interjected. Hades glared at me and told me not to interrupt him. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "As I was saying, you got pushed down by your girlfriend, who by the way is a lovely fighter, as is her mother and that was all part of my plan to get you here. But your girlfriend didn't really push you down. She was possessed by a much stronger force than she could handle. See, you will be aiding me in battle for a fire user is exactly what I need for my little plan."

Persephone was glaring at Hades now, most likely because of what he'd said about Athena. I was glaring at him too because, he just flat out said that my girlfriend had easily kicked my butt. But I was glad to know that that wasn't really Lydia attacking me.

"What is your plan," I asked.

"You'll see soon enough boy. But now, I have to battle, as do you too. Now get going before I change my mind about keeping you here." Hades was about snap his fingers, but then he stopped. "And take good care of Hazel," he whispered. I nodded and _poof _I was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Leo POV**

Everywhere around me, battle ensued.

The sounds of swords clashing rung in my ears. I rubbed my head and looked down. I was still in my ripped clothes. Couldn't Hades have at least fixed me up before he sent me here? I _had_ fallen from the sky after all. I looked around and caught Hazel's eyes. I remembered what Hades had said and smiled. Her golden eyes grew wide. She waved at me happily and dodged a swipe of a sword from some kind of monster.

I searched for Lydia and caught her fighting a Cyclopes.

She looked beautiful, even though her T- shirt was torn completely and left a huge hole around her navel. She was wet but covered in blood. Her straightened hair had now turned to stringy waves now and her bangs were plastered to her face. She caught a glimpse of me and did a double take. She sunk her sword in the Cyclopes' stomach with ease and stared at me with her mouth open. I shot finger guns at her and ran into battle.

I felt a rough hand on my shoulder and whipped my head around. It was Hephaestus. He smiled at me. "You're alive my boy," he said. I smiled back and he hugged me. It felt extremely weird, but I hugged back. He patted my back. I drew my club hammer and ran to the fight.

Everything seemed to be going fine. The demigods were killing monsters and the gods were attacking Ouranos. Once all the monsters were slain, we huddled into a group.

"Is it just me or is this all a little too easy," Percy huffed.

"No, it's defiantly not you. I demolished three monsters in a row without a single scratch. That's a new record," I said smiling.

Lydia looked up at me. She looked in pain and she just stared at me up and down. I offered her a smile, but she just looked back down. "When did _you _get back," Frank demanded. "Just a while ago." "How did you survive that fall," Annabeth asked in awe. "Hades intervened and brought me to his palace. He said that I was supposed to be part of his 'big plan', but he wouldn't tell me what it was." She nodded her eyes distant. Hazel looked at me in wonder. It was probably because I had a conversation with her dad, kinda. Well his Greek side.

"Ok, so what now? Do we help our parents," Piper said looking towards her mom.

"That sounds about right," Jason said. Everyone nodded in agreement and drew their weapons. Annabeth and Lydia were in the front. I got closer to Lydia and whispered in her ear. "Are you ok Lyds?" She jumped a little and kept her gaze in front of her. She slowly turned and her eyes grew wide. I was right in front of her face. I blushed and backed up. "Sorry." "Am _I _ok, more like are _you _ok? That was a hard fall Leo. I'm really sorry—" I wrapped my arms around her. She tensed and then relaxed against me. "I forgive you Lydia." She sighed and buried her head in my neck. I could've stayed like that forever but, she pulled away.

"C'mon, we have to go," she said sadly.

I raised her sword and looked back at everyone. She nodded and we all charged, yelling. This actually caught Ouranos off guard, which gave the gods enough to take him by surprise. Athena lodged her spear in his stomach, causing him to howl in pain. And the wind howled with him. A wild boar, that was irregularly large, charged Ouranos while he was on the ground. The sun suddenly grew brighter, causing not only Ouranos, but everyone great pain.

"Oops, my bad," Apollo snickered.

Artemis glared at him and notched her arrow in her bow. Apollo followed and a volley of arrows flew across the sky, lodging themselves in various parts of Ouranos. The was a ticking sound and everyone back up, looking confused.

_Boom!_

"Explosive arrows, nice," Frank whispered.

Ouranos yelled so loud that the whole sky seemed to shake. He stood and swiped his arm, knocking some of the gods over. "Mom," Piper screamed. Aphrodite rubbed her eyes and smoothed her dress. She gave Piper a thumbs up and smiled. The sky thundered and the rain poured down ever harder.

Hades began speaking in my mind. I jumped, because his voice sent chills down my spine. "What's wrong," Hazel asked. I shook my head.

"_Mortal, you shall set yourself ablaze and with my powers and yours combined, we shall burn Ouranos. Understood?"_

I glanced over at him and nodded.

We both slowly moved over to Ouranos. I tried to be sneaky, but Ouranos wasn't that slow. He noticed me and shot lightning from his hands. I nearly dodged it and charged him. I felt myself heating up and soon I was running as a column of fire. The gods and their kids watched in awe. Zeus shot lighting from the Master Bolt. It hit Ouranos in both eyes and he yelled.

"Damn you Zeus," Ouranos cursed.

I rammed myself into Ouranos, surprisingly knocking him over, and burning him badly at the same time. Hades summoned a green fire, Greek fire. It engulfed Ouranos completely, causing quite the fireworks. I staggered back and watched. Ouranos yelled in pain and the sky shook. He yelled one final time and he was gone. The sky shifted and we were falling. AGAIN.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Hazel POV**

I kneeled over Leo and shook him.

His eyes opened and he screamed. I moved back and stared at him. "Oh Hazel," he said. Lydia walked over, wrapping her lower arm in gauze. Her face lit up and she jumped on Leo. I moved out the way, laughing. She pulled him up to chest and hugged him tightly. "Oh my gods, you're alive, thanks the gods," she squealed. Leo pulled away from her and raised an eyebrow. She let go of him and rolled her eyes, getting off of him.

"Where are we," he asked dazed.

"Well we were on Mount McKinley. It's in Alaska, and is also the highest point in North America."

Leo looked at me confused. Piper sighed. "It's the highest point so it makes sense that Ouranos would be up there," she explained. Leo nodded and dusted off his pants. "Well how do we get back home? I really need a shower." "Yes you do Repair Boy," Piper mumbled. "Heard that!" Piper shrugged.

"Blackjack and some of his friends are on their way. They'll take us home," Percy explained. The colored drained from Lydia's face and she froze. Annabeth whispered in her ear and she nodded. Annabeth strolled over to me and looked me dead in the eye. I started sweating because, her eyes were intense and scary, just like Lydia's, but more cold.

"Make sure she doesn't fall off Valdez," she warned. I nodded and she walked away.

**Leo POV**

In no time, four Pegasuses flew down from the sky and neighed.

Percy began talking to them, son of Poseidon thing, and told everyone to get on a Pegasus. Annabeth and Percy rode together, then Jason and Piper, then Frank and Hazel. Everyone was in couples and I felt awkward. I struggled to get on a white Pegasus; I was never good at riding them back at camp. Lydia easily got on behind me. "You do know how to ride one right? Or do I need to drive Valdez," she joked. I snorted. "Of course I know how to Lydia." She shrugged and wrapped her arms tight around my waist.

I began whispering in the Pegasus's ear.

They turned towards me voice and it neighed. "Ok Mr. Pegasus, please go easy. I mean, please don't kill us. That would be really bad and I don't wanna die. I'll feed you if you don't kill us," I coaxed. Percy looked over at me whispering to the horse. "You can understand him," he asked shocked. I nodded and Percy raised an eyebrow. "No not really," I confessed. "He said ok, Mr. Horse Whisperer," Percy said laughing.

When we began flying, Lydia's arms tensed around me. I looked back and she had her eyes shut tight. I couldn't help but laugh. She peeked one eye open at me. "What are you laughing at Valdez!" I coughed. "Nothing, nothing." She slapped my back and laid her head on it. It was really quite and I realized that she was asleep. I placed my hands on hers. Her hands were freezing, but I'm sure I warmed her up. "I love you," I whispered. The Pegasus snorted. "I love you too Valdez."

"What? I thought you were-"

"Nope, I just had my eyes closed."

"You're so not making this romantic," I huffed.

"Oh so that's what you were going for?"

I turned back to her and she started laughing. I laughed too. Then I stopped laughing and began thinking. I grinned wildly and Lydia recoiled. "Why are you looking at me like that Valdez?" I began laughing like a maniac while she stared at me. "So does this mean…" She stared at me and motioned for me to continue. I hesitated. "?"

She looked like she was calculating everything and then said, "Did you just ask me out?"

I looked forward past the Pegasus into the night sky.

"Well yeah—"

"'Bout time you asked me out Valdez! Yes, the answer is yes," she said smiling.

I let out a breath of relief and smiled to myself. She unwrapped her arms from me and began playing with my hair. It was singed from the fight I had with her and partly from exploding into flames so many times. She twirled a curl and began whispering into my ear.

"Ξέρετε Είχα ένα φλερτ με σένα για το μεγαλύτερο, δικαίωμα?

I understood everything she said perfectly, because she was speaking Ancient Greek. I smiled because the way she whispered into my ear turned me on. "Really," I asked. "Mmmh. I thought you would've figured that out a long time ago." She rested her head on my shoulder. The wind whistled in my ears. I felt something wet on my face and I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Lydia's tongue on my cheek.

"What are you doing," I asked.

She pointed to her tongue and I kinda knew what she meant. I stuck my tongue out and she stuck her's back in and flicked mine. "No idiot, food! Can you make us some tacos, I'm starving." I nodded, but made sure I didn't look sad. I pulled various ingredients from my toolbelt and a pan.

The smell of cooking beef filled the air and the Pegasus began sniffing excitedly. "Mmmh, tacos. You gonna share some with us Valdez," Frank said, swooping his Pegasus next to mine. Hazel smiled at me and looked back in forth between me and Lydia. Frank did the same thing and smirked at me.

"'Bout time," Frank said laughing.

I stuffed the meat into two shells and covered them with various toppings. I handed one to Hazel and one to Frank. "Thanks man." Frank smiled at me and I nodded as he flew in front of me. Lydia wrapped her arms back around my waist and looked down.

"We're in California now. That's the Berkley Hills down there," Lydia explained.

"You've been here before?"

"Not really. I've flown over here on planes when my dad had business trips to Los Angeles. I've also been to San Francisco to visit Annabeth." Percy appeared next to me with Annabeth and pointed to the hills. "There. That's where Camp Jupiter is." Everyone flew downward toward the hills. A tunnel soon came into view and I saw Jason's face light up.

Camp Jupiter was like a military base. It scared me even though I'd been here before. Reyna greeted us with her usual cold stare. "I see you have survived your quest. Excellent. You may leave now," she said. Piper glared at her with disgust. "That's no way to say goodbye to your friends," Percy said, hopping off Blackjack to hug Reyna. She sighed and reluctantly hugged him back.

"I know, I was just kidding Percy. A feast does sound proper."

"No thanks, we'll be heading home now. Where our food is much better than here," Piper seethed. She got off her Pegasus and kissed Jason right on the lips, letting it linger. She stepped away and Jason stared at her. "Bye Hazel. Bye Frank." "See you later Jason," her voice filled with seduction. He nodded with delight and Reyna glared at him and then shot daggers at Piper as she began to rise in the air.

"C'mon guys, we're leaving," she yelled from the sky.

"Coming Beauty Queen," I yelled back.

I ran up to Hazel and hugged her. She smiled at me and said, "Bye Leo!" Frank avoided my eyes, but I went up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Take care of her man," I whispered. He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but instead he said, "Oh I got her, you just make sure to not kill your girlfriend Valdez." A smirk spread on his face and I laughed.

We got back to Camp Half Blood in no time and I was the first one to touch ground. I actually jumped off the Pegasus before it even landed and rolled to the ground.

"Leo, what's wrong with you," Lydia yelled, trying to calm down the Pegasus.

She landed, followed by Annabeth and Percy and then Piper. Campers everywhere ran up to us and cheered. Chiron trotted towards us, swishing his tail. "Heroes," he said stomping his foot. Everyone went quite and stared up at him. "A celebration shall be held to night to honor our heroes for surviving their deadly quest." Drew snorted at Piper, but she ignored her. Everyone cheered again, because parties at Camp Half Blood were always fun.

"Okay great. Thanks everyone, but I seriously need a shower," I said pushing thru the crowd.

***Ok so you see where that one question mark is where it says that Leo hesitated? Nope. Look again. Instead of this: "?", it was supposed to be this: "?" If you can't read that or you are too lazy, it says, 'does this mean you like me and wanna go out'. Except its all squished together because he said it really fast. The website was being boujie at the time and refused to let me put that it. IDK hwy, but REVIEW please. Also next chapter= VERY HEATED AND SEXUAL. You were warned. ***


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Lydia POV**

I needed a shower too. When I stepped in and felt the hot water touched my skin, I smiled. I had every single body wash, scrub, and tool that I had in the shower with me. When I stepped out, I wrapped a towel around me and wiped steam from the mirror. I brushed my hair and put on flowy tank top with a cupcake on it and really short shorts and these sea green shoes from H&M. Then I put a cream colored rose in my hair.

Annabeth appeared in the cabin's doorway, smiling. I sheathed my sword and slid it under my bed. "Sooo," she began. I looked up at her with a bored look. "You look pretty tonight." I thanked her, but I knew that she wanted to say something else. "Soooo, you and Leo go out now." I smiled and nodded, hiding the urge I had to start spazing and jumping off the walls. "He asked me out of the way to Camp Jupiter," I said quietly. "Aww," Annabeth cooed. "Shut up." "Little Lydia has a boyfriend." I threw a pillow at her and then time slowed. The pillow froze in midair and so did Annabeth.

Light shown in the corner of my eye. A woman wearing jeans and a white blouse walked towards me, holding out her arms. "Mom," I said, embracing her. She wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so proud of you Lydia. You did well in your quest," Athena said proudly. She held out her hand and a necklace appeared. It was on a long black string and on the end was a large white stone, a pearl. "A gift for your bravery. Think of it like a medal of valor; you earned it." I put it on and smiled at her. "Thanks Mom." "I love you," she said kissing my forehead. In a flash she was gone; visits from gods were always short.

Time moved again and the pillow hit Annabeth dead in the face.

"Ow," she said, picking up the pillow to throw it back. I stopped it immediately with my powers and moved it to a random bed. I hooked arms with Annabeth and walked out of the cabin. I remembered just days ago when Leo had dragged both of us down the steps. I smiled at the thought. "Where did you get the necklace from," Annabeth said examining it. "Mom," I said simply.

Music blared from Fireworks beach.

Campers filled in. Some were already dancing, while some were eating. There were five large seats in the middle of the beach, most likely for Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and I. Someone locked arms with me and I turned to see who it was, although I already knew. Leo grinned like a maniac at me. I let my arm slip away from Annabeth's and smiled back.

"You ready to party," he said, shimmying his hips.

"Not if you're gonna be dancing like that."

He frowned and shimmied even harder, making a scene. "Nice moves, Repair Boy," Piper said laughing.

"Nice dress," Leo said back. Piper's smile faded and Lacy said, "I picked it out myself." She beamed up at us and drug Piper to the food table.

I danced and eat for like an hour. I sung at the top of my lungs with my friends, laughing from how off key we sounded to the songs. After a while, Leo found me in the crowd. His curly hair was damp from sweating and his brown eyes were wild. He grabbed my arm and began pulling me through the crowd.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"The bunker," he whispered.

We ran through the woods until we finally reached the bunker. Leo placed his hand on the door, causing it to catch fire, and the door slid open. I hadn't been to the bunker since the building of the Argo II. Leo had cleaned it up and added some things to it. There were chairs, a mini fridge, and even a TV. "Why are we here," I said breathing hard. He waited until the door closed and pulled me closer. He smelled like soap and fire. I breathed in his scent with delight. "So you brought me here so you could hug me," I inquired. "No, I brought you here so we could be alone." He flashed a charming smile and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Really now," I said, staring him down. He nodded. I grabbed his hand and led him over to a chair. He sat down, pulling me onto his lap. I thought we were about to make out, so I leaned in, but he began talking instead. I leaned back and tried playing it off.

"So," he said.

"So," I said back. He shook his leg awkwardly and smiled. I happened to be sitting on the leg he was shaking and when I started talking, my voice started to shake along with his leg. "Whhhy arree yoou soooo nervous?" He bust out laughing and stopped shaking. "ADHD." He was like seriously ADHD, even by demigod standards. "This is really awkward Leo," I confessed. "Well let's make it not awkward." He reached for the remote and turned the TV on. The G4 channel blared through the speakers and I rolled my eyes.

"So what do you wanna do," he said in cheery tone.

"Well you can start by changing that gods- awful channel to something else." He changed it to Nick, just when SpongeBob laughed that annoying laugh of his. I groaned and Leo laughed. "Better?" I slumped against him. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and buried his head in my hair. "It's so fluffy," he mumbled into my hair. "Is it now." He nodded, making me shake.

"Leo stop trying to nom on my hair," I said in a monotone voice.

He came up and craned his neck to look at my face. "What's wrong?" His eyes were full of concern. "Nothing," I said. He nodded and thought for a minuet. I thought he was dragging me here to do something else besides watch TV and munch on my locks. But I was apparently wrong. "You want a cupcake?" I'm sure my eyes immediately lit up. I loved cupcakes, hence my shirt. I got up from Leo's lap and he moved near the mini fridge. I didn't notice it but there was a whole box of fresh cupcakes just sitting them, ready to be nomed upon. My mouth watered. I raced behind him and stood on my toes, peeking over his shoulder.

"Which one do you want?"

I pointed to a vanilla one with white icing and he handed it to me. He picked a chocolate one for himself and we sat on the large operating table that Fetus the dragon used to occupy. I slowly worked my tongue around the cupcake, licking icing up. Leo stared at me from under his curls. But because I was a cupcake massacre, I scarffed the cupcake down after finishing the icing. Leo just ate his normally, leaving white icing around his lips.

"Was it good?"

I nodded and licked the paper. "Did you make them," I asked. He laughed. "Pssh, I can't cook. Katie from the Demeter cabin made them for me. The only thing I can cook is burgers and tacos." Leo noticed I was staring at him. "What are you staring at," he asked nervously. I inched closer and grabbed his face. I moved my tongue around his lips and licked his lips, removing all the icing. He stared at me in shock and began blushing.

"What, you liked that Valdez," I said seductively.

He nodded wildly, his curly hair bouncing out of control. He looked like a little kid that was just promised ice cream. I leaned in closer and rested my forehead against his. I smiled at him and he ran his hands along my thighs. I stuck my tongue out and licked his lips and brushed it inside a little. I kissed him, and felt his hand move inside my lap. I kissed him harder, twirling my tongue against his. He pulled away for air and then pulled me further into his lap. I felt his warm hands moved down to my butt and he began rubbing it. When he did that, I had a kind of derp moment and got all tingly.

I moved my hands up his inner thighs, and started feeling for his dick. I didn't have to move much because it was so big. I opened my eyes and saw that he was staring down at his lap. I began rubbing his dick from outside his pants. He groaned and I took one hand and lifted his face to mine. We sat their just Frenching for like ever, while I stroked his dick. I was drenched in sweat now and my bangs were plastered to my face. I was starting to get bored so I undid my shorts and took of my tank top. I flung them to the floor and began working on Leo's clothes while he stared at me. He reached his hand out to touch my boobs, but I swatted it away. When I got his shirt off, I was surprised. Leo had abs…serious abs. I bit my lip and he took his shorts off. My fingers intertwined with his as I tried holding him down on the operating table. We wrestled stopping to kiss and then he finally pinned me down.

He was above me, breathing hard.

I yawned and moved my hands down, stroking his dick. His breathing got harder as I took it out of his boxers. I was pretending like I was totally cool and calm, but really I was freaking out inside. The size surprised me and I let out a deep breath. My panties were soaked and my vagina throbbed. I pulled his dick down and brushed it against it… multiple times. Multiple times until I almost came. My face was red and so was Leo's. I moved my panties aside and rubbed his dick against my vagina. He groaned in pleasure and as he watched me. A few more strokes and I came, right on his dick. That wasn't my plan, but Leo seemed to like it. I began jacking him off. He moaned and I smiled devilishly at him. In one fluid motion I was at eye level with his dick. I stuck my tongue out, and started from his navel and then stopped. Then I drug it from his shaft all the way up to the head. Somehow I just knew, and opened my mouth. He came and there was banging on the bunker door. He jumped cuming in my mouth and all over my face. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Leo? Lydia?"

It was Annabeth. I let out a string of cuss words in Ancient Greek and began speaking quickly to Leo.

"_Fuck! Clean yourself and put your clothes back on Valdez, quick!" _

I jumped off the operating table and picked my clothes up, running to the little bathroom that had been recently built. I flicked the light on, and stared at my face in horror. Cum everywhere. I licked what I could reach with my tongue off, just a Leo walked in. He slowly smiled and wet a paper towel. He cleaned my face off for me and tossed the towel away. I put my clothes back on. _"Do you have blankets in here?" "Yes but why?" "So we can pretend we were sleep idiot!" "But we weren't," _he said grinning. He pulled me in and kissed me quick. I ran to a the middle of the floor just in front of the TV and laid a blanket down on the floor. Leo came up behind me and I brought him down with me along with the blanket.

I snuggled close against him and made the lights in the bunker go off.

The door opened, shaking the bunker, and a little match lit the place. Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, and Piper. I shut my eyes tight and Leo began lightly snoring. A figure loomed over us. "Ow," Leo muttered. Piper was kicking him in the butt. "Wake up Repair Boy. You two missed the ceremony," Piper said quietly. Piper, along with Annabeth and Percy, had green laurels around their heads. In either of Chiron's hands were two more; one for me and one for Leo.

"Yes you did. You two actually slept through the whole thing. It's lights out now. Everyone's asleep," Chiron said handing us our laurels.

"Apparently not _everyone_," Percy said under his breath.

I shot daggers at him and he made a zipping motion across his lips. "Well you five better get back to your cabins before the harpies find you." He nodded to us and trotted away. I stood up and began folding the blankets. "So how was the ceremony guys," I asked nervously. Silence. I looked up to them all smirking at Leo and I with their arms crossed.

"You two weren't really sleeping, were you?"

**Ooooooooo, they got freaky ;) Review please, they encourage me to write more. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Leo POV**

The interrogation didn't stopped when we walked outside.

There were equal amounts of nosey questions for Annabeth, Piper, and

Percy. "Dude, it even smells like sex in here," Percy said pinching his nose. Lydia rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. "For the last time, we didn't have sex!" My voice echoed in the bunker and everyone was silent. "Then what's this suspicioso white substance," Piper said breaking the silence. She was pointing at a thick white substance on the operating table. "Bro, on the operating table really?" I facepalmed and Lydia grabbed my arm, yanking me outside.

We walked way in front of the others, but Lydia was walking much faster than me. I ran to catch up to her. Her face was a deep red and her gray eyes were angry. "So when did you become so… so-" "So what," she whisper/yelled. "So dirty." Her eyes widened in surprise and she stopped walking. "I… but… I just." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in a frustrated way.

"Always," she admitted.

I broke into a smile and she couldn't help but smile back. "That was amazing back there Valdez," she said, sighing deeply. We began walking hand in hand and I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I was thinking the same thing."

**Tell me, should I continue or stop there? Review and please leave your answer :)**


End file.
